Fallen Knight
by CoffeeCulture
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang kesatria. Perang telah melukai dia lebih dalam dari yang dikira. Meneror setiap malam dengan mimpi buruk dan satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu adalah dengan mabuk. Kini apa yang terjadi ketika seorang teman lama mengetuk pintu rumah?, membawa surat yang dituliskan oleh rajanya, apa dia bisa mengalahkan rasa takutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen Knight**

**Masing-masing tokoh milik pencipta mereka**

**M**

**Adventure**

**Naruto X Rias**

**Warning: Typo, AU, OOC, OC, ETC**

* * *

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang kesatria. Perang telah melukai dia lebih dalam dari yang dikira. Meneror setiap malam dengan mimpi buruk dan satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu adalah dengan mabuk. Kini apa yang terjadi ketika seorang teman lama mengetuk pintu rumah?, membawa surat yang dituliskan oleh rajanya, apa dia bisa menjawabnya?, mengalahkan mimpi terburuk yang kini akan terulang lagi atau akankah dia tenggelam bersama mimpi buruk?.

* * *

" Tuan Naruto…" Pelayan setia Naruto semenjak dia kecil diam menunggu Naruto yang masih bersandar di kursi keluarga. Pandangan Naruto jauh kearah luar, melihat tanah keluarga yang kini menjadi milik dia untuk dirawat sebagaimana titah raja.

" Ada apa?" Mata biru safir kini memandang pelayan tua itu dengan seksama. Berusaha membaca gelagat pelayan keluarganya.

Pelayan Naruto masih dengan wajah datar yang hingga kini tidak pernah dapat Naruto baca sama sekali. " Kenalan tuan berada di ruang temu."

Alis Naruto terangkat mendengarnya. Siapa yang datang menemui dia?, apa tujuannya?, kenapa sekarang?. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mengalir di benak dengan cepat.

" Hanya itu?" Pelayan Naruto mengangguk.

" Kau boleh pergi."

Tidak seperti pelayannya yang tadi segera pergi, Naruto malah kembali memperhatikan arah luar. Pikiran dia terbang dibawa pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Lama dia kembali melamun hingga ketukan di pintu menyadarkan dia.

" Tuanku, tamu Anda menunggu."

" Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

" Sekarang tuanku" Ucapan pelayan itu diakhiri senyum penuh arti, sebelum akhirnya kembali pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Naruto sekali lagi.

Naruto sendiri meneguk segelas alkohol yang ada di meja samping kursi seraya pergi untuk menemui tamunya. Di lorong kastil, beberapa kali Naruto membalas sapa pekerjanya dengan senyum simpul ketika mereka berpapasan.

Sesampai Naruto pada ruangan dimana tamunya tengah berdiam, Naruto mematung. Tamu berambut merah darah yang tengah duduk penuh kesabaran tengah menutup mata membuat dia tidak menyadari Naruto.

Naruto menarik napas dalam, mengutuk diri karena tidak membawa botol alkohol yang ada di meja. Karena sepertinya dia akan membutuhkan banyak setelah ini.

" Gremory" Ucapan singkat Naruto cukup untuk memberi kesadaran yang dipanggil. Gadis tersebut langsung berdiri sigap ketika menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

Mata biru safir kini bertaut dengan mata hijau emerald gadis tersebut. Dengan kesedihan yang terpancar pada masing-masing pemilik mata. Lama keduanya terdiam saling tatap hingga gadis tersebut berdehem.

" Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu, tuan." Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian mempersilahkan gadis tersebut duduk sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri duduk tidak jauh dari gadis berambut merah itu.

" Apa gerangan yang membawa bangsawan Gremory pada tanah tua ini?" Ucapan Naruto menjadi tanda untuk Rias mengeluarkan surat yang telah dititipkan oleh raja mereka.

Mata Naruto tajam melihat surat ditangan Rias. Dadanya tiba-tiba penuh dengan segala macam emosi, didominasi oleh rasa takut ketika meliaht segel keluarga kerajaan pada surat tersebut.

Bibir Naruto gemetaran ketika ingin bersuara. " W-Wi-WILLIE!"

Pelayan tuan Naruto tidak lama datang ketika merasa ia dipanggil. Pandangan dari tuan yang dia layani lalu beralih pada surat yang berada di tangan gadis berambut merah. Dia menghela napas, dia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan datang. Dia juga tahu Naruto sendiri pasti sudah menyadari hal tersebut.

" Ambilkan botolku di meja."

" Tapi tuan…"

" SEKARANG!" Teriakan Naruto yang keras menggema di ruangan. Pelayan tua itu berlari mengikuti perintah Naruto, meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut di ruangan.

Rias menggeleng pelan. Sosok pemuda yang berada dihadapannya jauh dari sosok yang dulu. Kesatria Naruto yang bertempur bagai tidak ada hari esok kini tidaklah lebih dari kesatria yang hari-hari diisi dengan sudah pancaran masa lalu, yang membaut musuh gentar untuk berhadapan dan membuat moral meningkat drastis ketika dia datang.

" Maafkan aku bila tidak selayak tunanganmu" Ucapan Naruto dijawab pelototan Rias.

" Kau. Adalah. Tunanganku." Ucapan Rias berat. Dengan setiap kata yang diisi oleh nada kekesalan.

" Tidak lagi. Pertunangan kita dari keluarga, bukan karena cinta. Dan seperti yang kau tahu tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari keluargaku." Rias diam. Dia kini tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perut Rias mual mendengar Naruto, dada dia sesak.

Rias akan segera menangis, dan hal itu menyakiti Naruto. Dia tahu dengan pasti sifat dan tingkah laku Rias. Naruto biarkan, lebih baik seperti ini. mendapat kebencian Rias, dia tidak ingin gadis yang dia sukai harus merasakan penderitaan dia juga. Dia tidak ingin gadis yang dia cintai seumur hidupnya untuk terluka, Naruto tidak akan kuat.

"Minuman tuan" Pelayan tua itu akhirnya datang, membelah kesunyian yang tercipta di ruangan.

" Tolong bacakan surat itu." Pelayan tersebut langsung menuju kearah Rias. Mengambil surat yang berada dihadapan Rias.

" Teruntuk Namikaze Naruto, keturunan dari bangsawan Namikaze, juga kepala keluarga dari bangsawan Namikaze kini. Berat untuk memberitahukan bahwa aku membutuhkan tenagamu sekali lagi. Sebagai seorang kesatria, memimpin pasukanku di medan perang. Aku tahu dirimu sudah lama meninggalkan dunia peperangan, tapi aku, membutuhkanmu. Bukan sebagi seorang raja, tapi sebagai seorang teman lama yang dulu bahu membahu dalam perang. Aku harap kau dapat datang pada rapat kerajaan, tertanda teman lama." Tubuh Naruto mengeras mendengar isi surat barusan.

Dengan cepat dia meneguk botol alkohol. Pelayannya kini pergi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Rias sekali lagi.

" Maafkan aku Naruto" Ucapan Rias pelan sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di ruangan.

Rias sendiri tahu seberapa berat hal ini untuk Naruto. Dipanggil oleh raja langsung berarti tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, bila tidak ingin dicap sebagai pengkhianat. Mengikuti sekali lagi hal yang paling Naruto takuti. Bagaimanapun juga perang mengubah Naruto hingga ketitik paling rendah. Keluarganya habis dalam peperangan; ayah, adik, kakak, paman, semuanya habis, membuat Naruto sebagai kepala keluarga.

Setelah perang usai Naruto segera melepas jabatannya, pukulan yang dialami membuat dia jatuh dan tidak bangun kembali. Pertunangan antara dia dan Rias di batalkan secara sepihak, mengunci diri pada kastil keluarga, dan tenggelam pada minuman-minuman keras demi melupakan mimpi buruknya.

Kini sekali lagi dia dipanggil.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian**

" Saya dan segenap pasukan yang saya bawa siap berjuang di samping Anda, rajaku." Naruto berlutut di depan raja.

Sang raja tersenyum melihat Naruto yang akhirnya datang. " Berdiri Naruto, Maafkan aku tidak sempat memberikan jamuan untuk pahlawan kerajaan ini."

" Ikuti aku Naruto" Raja tersebut segera berdiri dari kursinya yang lalu diikuti Naruto dari belakang.

" seperti yang kau lihat saat ini kerajaan kita sedang dalam kekacauan. Perang terhadap Valon sudah berlangsung terlalu lama. Kerajaan kita telah Lelah, sumber daya kita terkuras. Dan sekarang ketika kita mengira semua yang buruk telah lewat, kekaisaran Breton mengambil pihak." Raja tersebut menghela napas.

" Breton? Kekaisaran barat, tapi bukankah mereka jauh dari daratan kita?" Raja mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

" Mereka dan armada terkutuk mereka." Mulut Naruto membentuk huruf 'O'.

Langkah Naruto berhenti bersamaan dengan langkah rajanya.

" Kau siap Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk.

Raja Naruto tidak memperhatikan Jawaban Naruto. Dia segera mendorong pintu besar tempat rapat perang tengah dilaksanakan. Seisi ruangan segera berdiri dan memberi hormat melihat raja mereka, beberapa mata lain mencuri pandang kepada Naruto yang berada dibelakang.

" Lanjutkan rapat kalian." Raja lalu duduk di kursi paling tengah miliknya sedangkan Naruto mencari tempat paling belakang untuk bersandar dan kemudian meneguk alkohol yang dia bawa di saku. Membuat orang-orang di ruangan menatap tingkah tidak hormat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

" Baiklah, seperti yang kita tahu…"

" Bukankah kau Namikaze Naruto?" seseorang yang jauh lebih muda dari Naruto berbisik. Pandangannya tetap kedepan. Naruto mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda tersebut sembari kembali meneguk alkoholnya.

" Dan kau adalah?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat pucat itu tersenyum lebar. " Konohamaru Sarutobi, pemimpin dari pasukan 'Kaveleri merah'".

" Ah pasukan kaveleri. Kini aku tahu seberapa terpuruknya kerajaan untuk mengangkat bocah ingusan sebagai salah satu pemimpin divisi." Naruto menyeringai, lalu sekali lagi meneguk alkohol. Wajah Konohamaru yang ceria berubah murka. Wajahnya memerah seolah habis meminum alkohol dalam jumlah besar, tidak pernah dia dimalukan seperti saat ini.

Naruto melirik Konohamaru dari ekor mata. Lalu menyeringai, lebih lebar dari yang pertama. " Mungkin kau lebih cocok pulang dan menangis di kakekmu, minta di gendong mungkin, ah! Dia telah caca…"

" APA MAKSUDMU!" Konohamaru menggebrak meja dan berteriak kencang. Membuat perhatian ruangan kepada mereka. Bisik-bisik terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan.

" Seperti maksudku tadi, kakekmu cacat" Konohamaru membalikan badan kearah raja.

" Ampunilah hamba rajaku."

**BUAGH**

Ucapan Konohamaru ditutup dengan dia yang memutar badan dan memukul pipi Naruto. Membuat Naruto terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Darah mengalir dari ujung bibir Naruto, seringai masih juga tetap berada di wajahnya.

" Bocah sialan!"

**BUAGH**

Naruto memukul perut Konohamaru kuat, sayang tidak membuat dia terjatuh. Konohamaru meringis menahan sakit sebelum menghantam Naruto di pipi kembali.

**BUAGH**

**BUAGH**

Naruto yang setengah mabuk kembali mencoba berdiri dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipis dan bibir.

" Kau tahu?, kau hanya banyak bicara." Konohamaru berbicara.

**BUAGH**

Menendang perut Naruto kuat hingga-hingga pemuda berambut kuning itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai kastil. Naruto mengumpat pelan, bibirnya serasa sakit.

Orang-orang tidak ada yang coba untuk melerai. Rias sendiri yang berada diruangan ketika akan berlari kearah Naruto segera dihentikan oleh rajanya dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat Rias hanya dapat berdiri dan menutup mata.

" Almarhum tuan Minato pasti malu melihatmu" Ucapan Konohamaru diakhiri dengan ludah yang mendarat di rambut kuning Naruto.

Naruto diam. Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu meringis kesakitan. Dipegangnya erat-erat belati yang ada di sabuk celananya. Menunggu kesempatan untuk menikam Konohamaru.

" Maafkan aku Raja, karena Anda harus melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini" Konohamaru berbalik kearah raja dan menunduk. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan segera melompat kearahnya dengan sebilah belati di tangan.

**BUAGH**

Naruto terbang melayang bersama belati yang dia pegang ketika seseorang meninjunya kuat. Lebih kuat dari pukulan Konohamaru. Hingga-hingga membuat Naruto jatuh pingsan.

Konohamaru sendiri hanya membelakan mata dan menelan ludah ketika tersadar dia bisa saja mati barusan karena Naruto.

" Terimakasih Itachi." Pria berambut hitam yang baru meninju Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sembari berjalan kearah Naruto yang telah pingsan.

" Aku tidak menolongmu, aku menolongnya." Pria berambut hitam berbicara pelan hingga-hingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengarkan ucapannya barusan. Menggendong Naruto yang pingsan di bahunya.

" Aku meminta izin untuk membawa Naruto ke kamarnya, rajaku." Itachi meminta izin yang segera di berikan oleh sang raja.

Rias yang melihat Naruto dibawah keluar dengan wajah penuh darah pun segera menyusul, meninggalkan ruangan yang masih sepi. Raja hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak habis pikir hari pertama Naruto berada di sini sudah membuat perkara.

" Baiklah kembali pada pembahasan tadi"

* * *

**Tiga bulan kemudian**

Sang raja berdiri di atas balkon kastil memperhatikan pasukannya yang keluar secara teratur dari gerbang utama kota.

Dia menghela napas ketika melihat bendera keluarga Naruto di barisan pasukan. Pasukan berkuda terkenal kerajaan yang telah lama tidak aktif. Kini sekali lagi dikepalai oleh keluarga Namikaze.

" Katakan padaku Itachi, apakah dia siap?" Raja tersebut menatap Itachi yang bersandar di belakang. Menutup matanya, entah apa yang tengah dia pikirkan.

Mata hitam Itachi yang hitam berubah menjadi merah lalu kemudian kembali normal lagi. " Hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

" Satu yang aku tahu, dia masih memiliki kemampuan bertarungnya." Itachi memegang tangannya yang diperban. Raja kastil itu menggeleng, masih sulit untuk percaya bahwa Naruto dapat melukai salah satu kesatria terbaik kerajaan.

" Kalau begitu mari berharap yang terbaik untuknya, dia akan membutuhkan itu"

* * *

HOLA! Mkasih udah baca ya!

Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya, apapun itu. entah mau di PM atau Review hehehe.

Bingung mau ngomong apa, latar? semacam era Medieval dan high Fantasy. Untuk Narutonya sendiri dia ga lemah kok cuman ya gitu, trauma sama perang yang bakal membuat dia kesulitan. Klo kehebatannya dalam bertarung mah ga usah di tanyain lagi.

Di dunia ini bakal ada sihir, tapi tidak semuanya bisa. Bakal ada ras juga, iblis, manusia, elf (mungkin), malaikat, dan semacamnya lah. untuk Pairing sendiri udah diputusin untuk Naruto dan Rias.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Author kesulitan. misal nama tokoh dan kerajaan, bila ada yang mau ngasih saran jangan sungkan ya karena bakal membantu banget. jangan sungkan untuk kasih sarah tokohnya.

Oh ya untuk chapter depan kemungkinan sih Naruto bakal bertempur, mungkin aja. dia bukan jendral atau apalah, jadi dia bakal banyak bertarung.

ah dan untuk list kerajaannya.

Naruto (belum ada nama, help? rajanya juga belum ada nama.)

2\. Kerajaan Valon, tetangga kerajaan Naruto yang berada di pesisir barat. saat ini sedang perang dan dibantu oleh armada kekaisaran Breton.

3\. Kekaisaran Breton. salah satu yang paling kuat, terutama armada kapalnya. belum di tahu apa motif membantu Valon dalam berperang.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fallen Knight**

**Masing-masing tokoh milik pencipta mereka**

**M**

**Adventure**

**Naruto X Rias**

**Warning: Typo, AU, OOC, OC, ETC**

* * *

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang kesatria. Perang telah melukai dia lebih dalam dari yang dikira. Meneror setiap malam dengan mimpi buruk dan satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu adalah dengan mabuk. Kini apa yang terjadi ketika seorang teman lama mengetuk pintu rumah?, membawa surat yang dituliskan oleh rajanya, apa dia bisa menjawabnya?, mengalahkan mimpi terburuk yang kini akan terulang lagi atau akankah dia tenggelam bersama mimpi buruk?.

* * *

Mata Naruto memicing. Hamparan padang rumput luas di depan bukan pertanda baik untuk pasukan mereka. Tidak ada pepohonan, tidak ada bukit, hanya rerumputan hijau, tanpa perlindungan bila pasukan musuh menyerang.

Pasukan utama jauh dibelakang, masih melewati celah antar dua gunung dengan gerakan yang amat pelan. Naruto sendiri di suruh oleh komandan pasukan untuk mengintai kedepan, mengecek apakah ada musuh atau tempat untuk bermukim malam ini.

Sayang, sejauh memandang tidak ada. Melewati padang rumput butuh waktu setengah hari. Langit telah berwarna jingga, matahari sendiri sudah malu untuk menampakan diri, lebih pilih bersembunyi di balik gunung besar. Terlebih lagi pasukan sudah bergerak sedari subuh, mereka tidak akan kuat untuk melewati padang rumput ini, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

" Kiba, beritahukan kepada jendral yang kau lihat saat ini." Bawahan Naruto mengangguk pelan sebelum memutar balik kudanya dan segera memacu dengan cepat kearah belakang. Meninggalkan pasukan berkuda Naruto yang lain.

Salah satu bawahan Naruto menyamakan posisinya disamping Naruto. " Apa yang akan kita lakukan tuanku?"

" Kita akan maju lebih jauh. Memastikan tidak ada musuh disekitar sini." Naruto mengakhiri perkataan barusan dengan meminum alkohol yang dia bawa.

Anak buah Naruto mengangguk sebelum mundur kebelakang, kembali berbaris diantara pasukan kuda yang lain.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. " MAJU!"

Sembilan belas orang memacu kuda dengan cepat mengikuti Naruto yang telah lebih dahulu. Pasukan kuda yang dulu terkenal dengan kebringasan mereka kini berubah menjadi kelompok kecil, lebih pantas disebut sebagai penjaga alih-alih sebagai pasukan kavaleri.

Pasukan kavaleri putih yang sedari dulu selalu di kepalai oleh keturunan Namikaze. Dari awal yang berjumlah seratus orang kini tersisa dua puluh. Dua puluh saja sudah dianggap lumayan mengingat mereka yang kini hadir adalah mereka yang sukarela datang menjawab panggilan kepala keluarga Namikaze. Terutama setelah pasukan mereka dibubarkan oleh Naruto saat perang saudara usai. Kini mereka tidak lebih dari bayang-bayang masa lalu.

" Kau dengar rumor itu?" Pasukan kavaleri berbicara antara satu sama lain.

" Rumor apa?"

" Tuan kita, _kalah melawan anak Hiruzen_" Dia mengecilkan suara, walaupun suara derapan kuda sendiri cukup untuk menutupi suaranya dari Naruto yang di depan.

" Tidak lebih dari rumor pasti" Salah satu bersuara.

" Ada yang melihatnya keluar di bopong oleh tuan Itachi"

" Bah! Omong kosong"

" Hey! Aku juga dengan rumor itu. Tidak heran melihat perilakunya" Salah satu yang paling muda angkat suara, membuat dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari yang di depan."

Salah satu yang paling tua menghela napas pendek. " Kau tidak tahu apa kita alami dulu."

Anak baru itu menundukan kepalanya.

" Setidaknya tidak seberat mendengar dengkuranmu!" Mereka tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

" Bagaimanapun juga, percayalah dengan tuan Naruto" Iruka tersenyum.

Naruto menyuruh pasukannya melambat ketika barisan pohon terlihat di depan mata. Perhatiannya tertuju pada asap yang tengah mengepul dari dalam hutan. Salah satu pasukan maju mendekati Naruto.

" Harapkan perlawanan, bilang yang lain untuk selalu siaga." Iruka mengangguk sebelum kembali mundur kebelakang dan menginfomasikan apa yang telah diberitahukan oleh Naruto.

Pasukan Naruto masuk kedalam hutan dengan pelan. Pandangan mereka was-was kekanan dan kekiri, menelanjangi setiap sisi. Suara terkecil pun menjadi perhatian mereka.

Beberapa diantara mereka memegang pedang yang tergantung di pinggang, beberapa diantara lebih memilih tombak yang ada di punggung.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada asal muasal asap. Perkemahan lawan yang telah di dirikan entah sejak kapan. Naruto menyuruh pasukannya untuk diam, jarak antara mereka dan perkemahan lawan masih cukup jauh. Rerimbunan juga membantu mereka untuk tidak terlihat, beruntung mereka yang mendapati lawan lebih dahulu dan bukan sebaliknya.

" pepohonan cukup padat tuan, aku tidak yakin serangan kita akan maksimal dengan kuda." Iruka membuka suara, cukup pelan hingga hanya Naruto yang dapat mendengarkan.

Naruto berpikir, apa yang akan dia lakukan. Satu yang pasti, dia tidak akan melepaskan lawan yang berada di depan mata. Terlalu banyak resiko yang dapat terjadi bila lawan lepas dan melapor kepada atasan mereka. Terlebih lagi dari hitungan kasar Naruto, lawan sama seperti Naruto, pasukan pengintai.

" Katakan Iruka, seberapa lincah kuda kita ini?"

" Cukup lincah untuk perlombaan. Raja memberikan kita salah satu kuda-kuda terbaiknya." Iruka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. " Sangat disayangkan bila kuda-kuda ini mati saat pertempuran nanti, lebih disayangkan lagi bila tidak kita gunakan, katakan pada yang lain kita akan maju dengan kuda."

Iruka mengangguk dan mundur ke barisan bersama yang lain.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangan, tanda bersiap. Semua mengeluarkan senjata pilihan mereka, Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mata memicing kearah lawan sembari mengira-ngira rute tercepat dan teraman untuk mencapai kemah lawan.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan pasukan Naruto maju dengan cepat. Tanpa ada suara teriakan sama sekali, hanya suara kuda yang bergerumuh.

Hutan yang tebal terbukti menyulitkan pasukan kuda Naruto, beberapa kali kuda tunggangan mereka harus menghindar entah dari akar yang menjulang atau semak belukar tebal penuh duri.

Pasukan lawan baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto ketika mereka telah di depan mata. Membuat lawan ketar ketir menghindar dari terjangan tombak dan pedang.

Naruto menghunuskan pedang kearah lawan yang kaget. Merobek dada yang tidak terlindungi oleh zirah, menampiaskan darah kemana-mana. Mata Naruto liar melihat sekeliling, beruntung lawan mendapati mereka telat. Dewa keberuntungan tengah ada pada pihak Naruto, mengingat langkah kuda mereka tidaklah kecil.

" Jangan biarkan satupun lepas!" Teriakan Iruka membelah teriakan orang-orang, membuat semua dapat mendengar perintah barusan.

Lawan yang didapati tidak siap dibantai tanpa ampun oleh pasukan Naruto. Tombak menghujam tubuh, menembus hingga menyentuh tanah atau sekedar sabetan pedang yang merobek tubuh hingga bagian terdalam.

" ARGGH!" Lawan Naruto berteriak ketika lengan terkena besi dingin, menghempaskannya jauh ke tanah. Darah mengucur deras, pandangan dingin Naruto melihat tubuh lemah itu tanpa belas kasih. Naruto kembali menyabet pedang kearah lawan yang masih meringkih kesakitan.

Salah satu anak buah Naruto datang menghampiri saat keadaan tidak lagi sekacau tadi walaupun masih ada yang bertarung. " Bakar semua, jangan menyisakan apapun."

Anak buah Naruto memberi hormat sebelum kemudian pergi.

" Bagaimana menurutmu tuan?" Iruka datang menghampiri Naruto. Alis Naruto terangkat mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

" Apa bagaimana?" Iruka menggaruk kepala belakang dan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan balasan Naruto.

" Pasukan Anda"

Naruto memegang dagunya, " Berapa pasukan lama kita?"

Iruka menatap kearah lain. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat berapa yang tersisa dari pasukan lama. " Delapan tuanku. Saya, Kiba, Shino, dan beberapa lagi. Bila termasuk Anda, Sembilan orang."

" Mereka cukup baik" Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya dengan meminum kembali alkohol yang dia miliki. Iruka sendiri kembali mengorganisasikan pasukan mereka untuk menggeledah mayat dan membakar tenda-tenda.

Tangan Naruto yang memegang tali kendali kuda gemetaran, jantung masih saja berdetak tidak karuan." Ini hari yang baik untuk mati, ya kan bu?".

* * *

Suasana perkemahan tampak riuh. Prajurit berlalu lalang membawa bir, menyanyi, tertawa, atau bahkan sekedar ngobrol. Walaupun beberapa jam yang lalu baru saja dipastikan bahwa esok hari pertempuran melawan kerajaan Valon tidak dapat di elakan begitu melewati baris hutan.

Menurut jendral yang memimpin, tujuan esok hari adalah kastil Haven. Kastil yang berfungsi sebagai pintu masuk kerajaan Valon paling ujung. Ada tiga kastil yang melindungi kota utama Valon; kastil Haven di timur, kota Sirius di tengah, dan kastil Veeruz di pesisir pantai barat.

Tiga lokasi paling penting bila ingin merebut daratan Valon, terutama bila ingin menyelesaikan peperangan ini secara sepihak. Kerajaan sendiri sudah membagi pasukan menjadi tiga bagian besar dengan setiap pasukan bertugas mengamankan setiap lokasi.

" Tidak ada kata gagal, OMONG KOSONG!" Kiba berteriak yang di sambut oleh tawa anggota kavaleri putih. Naruto sendiri hanya tertawa kecil, sambil sesekali menikmati alkohol.

Pasukan Kavaleri putih duduk melingkari api unggun yang dibuat sekembali dari misi pengamatan mereka. Dengan setiap divisi memiliki unggun mereka masing-masing membuat wilayah perkemahan menjadi terang benderang.

Iruka datang mendekat Naruto dan berbisik, "Tuan, Anda diundang pada kemah jendral".

Naruto mengangguk sembari berdiri yang dibantu oleh Iruka. Jalan Naruto dituntun oleh Iruka mengingat dia sudah mulai pusing karena alkohol yang ada pada tubuh.

Perjalanan mereka dari kemah Kavaleri putih ke kemah jendral terbukti jauh. Beberapa kali Naruto terpleset yang kemudian dibantu Iruka untuk bangun kembali. Beberapa orang yang melihat hanya menggeleng kepala atau sekedar tertawa.

Setiba di kemah jendral Naruto dipersilahkan duduk pada meja panjang. Meja yang saat Naruto datang waktu strategi penuh akan buku dan peta kini terganti dengan makanan dan minuman. Menggoda hidung dan perut Naruto.

" Ah! Namikaze, selamat datang!" Naruto disambut oleh jendral berambut hitam panjang, cukup panjang hingga melewati pinggangnya.

" Terima kasih dengan undangan Anda tuan Hashirama" Naruto memberi hormat sebelum mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Meja tersebut berisi pemimpin-pemimpin divisi, yang Naruto kenal dan tidak. Di belakang mereka berdiri tangan kanan masing-masing dengan setia, seperti Iruka yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dan pria berambut putih dengan tato merah di masing-masing pipi, tangan kanan Hashirama. Tobirama Senju.

**TING!**

Hashirama mengetuk gelas menggunakan sendok menarik perhatian semua yang tengah duduk. Ketika dirasa ruangan telah sunyi barulah dia berdiri. " Untuk raja Arthur! Untuk kerajaan Allium!"

" **UNTUK RAJA ARTHUR! UNTUK KERAJAAN KITA, ALLIUM!**" Serentak semua yang didalam ruangan mengikuti ucapan Hashirama, membuat senyum simpul di wajah sebelum dia duduk kembali.

" Makan lah sesuka hati kalian, hanya dewa yang tahu apakah ini jamuan terakhir untuk kita" Ucapan terakhir Hashirama tidak ada yang dengar karena kecil. Lebih seperti dia berbicara kepada diri sendiri.

Naruto tidak menyentuh makanan yang ada di meja. Dia hanya mengambil sebotol alkohol untuk dia monopoli sendiri.

Suara bising karena percakapan memenuhi ruangan, begitu juga dengan suara tawa lepas milik Hashirama yang kemudian di bungkam oleh sang adik Tobirama dengan cara memukul kepala kakaknya keras.

" Naruto" Pria berambut merah menghampiri Naruto. Naruto kaget walaupun dia cepat-cepat hilangkan rasa kaget yang ada.

Naruto segera berdiri untuk menyapa balik pria berambut merah itu. " Tuan Zeoticus"

" Duduk Naruto, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk memanggil ku ayah." Zeoticus tersenyum sembari mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto.

" Tapi…"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto, kau adalah tunangan Rias." Ucapan Naruto dipotong. Nada Zeoticus penuh arti dan tidak menerima penolakan sama sekali.

" Baiklah, tapi…"

" Tidak. Ada. Tapi." Naruto mengangguk lemah. Pria yang jauh lebih tua dari dia tidak pernah menerima penolakan sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika Naruto datang untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka, Zeoticus pura-pura gila dan berlari keluar rumah. Jadi menurut dia pertunangan mereka tidak pernah batal.

" Bagaimanapun juga…"

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto" Ucapan Zeoticus diakhiri penekanan. Membuat Naruto menunduk lesu seperti tengah dimarah ayahnya. Iruka yang melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu hanya dapat menahan tawa dan mengucapkan simpati dalam hati.

" Berapa umur mu saat ini Naruto?" Zeoticus bertanya. Mengambil botol alkohol yang sedari tadi Naruto monopoli dengan paksa dan langsung meminumnya.

" Tahun ini dua puluh tiga…" Suara Naruto lesu.

" Bah! Saat aku diumur mu, Venelana sudah mengandung Sirzech"

" Berapa umur…"

" Selesaikan kalimat itu dan aku berjanji kau pulang di bopong Iruka" Naruto menelan ludah. Iruka makin tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Membuat Naruto melemparkan tatapan membunuh kebelakang.

" Kapan kau akan menikahi Rias?" Naruto kembali menelan ludah. Seharusnya tadi dia mengambil botol alkohol lebih banyak.

" Mungkin…"

**BRUK**

Sebelum Naruto dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Zeoticus sudah ambruk terlebih dahulu karena alkohol. Baru Naruto ingat seberapa buruk pria rambut merah itu dengan alkohol.

Saat ini dia selamat. Semoga saja.

* * *

Matahari membakar kulit Naruto yang tidak terlindungi oleh pelindung jaket kulit. Mata Naruto memandang kearah kastil Haven. Kastil yang menjadi tujuan perebutan mereka untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

" Delapan Menara jaga besar yang menjulang kelangit. Tembok-tembok tebal yang melindungi warga dari penjajah, ratusan lebih pemanah, dan juga penjaga didalam. Sungguh sesuatu yang menakjubkan" Kiba membuka suaranya. Mencoba memecah keheningan yang tengah melanda.

Naruto meminum alkohol yang dia bawa. Hatinya berdetak hebat, belum juga di mulai dia sudah gemetaran dari tadi. Anggota divisinya yang masih baru tidak jauh berbeda, ini adalah pertempuran pertama kali untuk mereka.

" Berapa pasukan total kita?"

" Entahlah, seribu mungkin. Entahlah"

" Oh Tuhan. Lindungilah aku."

" Aku tidak sabar!"

Suara samar-samar entah itu bicara kepada yang disamping atau sekedar bicara kepada diri sendiri. Naruto menghela napas, satu yang pasti, dia tidak ingin buru-buru menjadi korban panah lawan.

" Apa yang kita tunggu? Sudah lama kita berdiri seperti ini."

" Oh diamlah, kau duduk di kuda. Tidak seperti pasukan infantry, lagi pula kau akan tahu kapan kita akan menyerang." Salah satu anggota senior menjawab pertanyaan barusan.

Naruto melihat kearah tengah barisan. Lingkaran besar berwarna merah tercipta, tidak lama kemudian yang kecil mulai bermunculan. Melihat lingkaran-lingkaran itu Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya.

" Bersiaplah" Anggota pasukan Naruto mengikuti ucapan ketuanya. Mereka mulai memakai helm pelindung dan menutupi wajah masing-masing. Tombak panjang dipegang erat-erat, semua mata menatap kearah tangan Naruto yang menjulang keatas.

Mata Naruto terus berfokus pada lingkaran merah yang masih saja bermunculan. Tidak lama kemudian dari lingkaran sihir tersebut mengeluarkan bola-bola api besar. Lingkaran sihir paling besar mengeluarkan bola berwarna hitam, seukuran kereta kuda yang langsung melaju kearah langit.

" Tahan…" Kiba menelan ludahnya. " Tahan…".

Sihir-sihir yang tadi terbang kearah langit mulai berjatuh kebawah tidak beraturan. Mengarah ke kota, tembok, Menara, hingga bahkan tanah lapang.

**DHUAR!**

**DHUAR!**

**DHUAR!**

**DHUAR!**

**DHUAR!**

" MAJU!"

Suara teriakan manusia, gemuruh kuda, gemuruh langkah kaki, hingga suara panah yang membelah langit menjadi satu. Tidak ada pandangan yang jelas didepan, debu akibat benturan sihir dan bumi, tebal memenuhi area pertempuran. Jarak pandang Naruto sebatas antara anggota kavalerinya yang satu ke yang lain.

Tangan Naruto memegang tombak dengan mata tajam seerat mungkin. Dadanya kembang kempis seirama dengan lari kuda yang di tunggangi. Kini dia tidak memikirkan hal lain lagi; tidak kepada strategi, tidak kepada teman setim, tidak kepada yang lain. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, untuk hidup.

Dalam pertempuran menurut Naruto, terutama perebutan kastil, presentase mati paling tinggi adalah bentrukan pertama. Setelah bentrukan pertama barulah dia dapat memikirkan yang lain. Mungkin mengorganisir anggotanya, mungkin mengikuti strategi, membantu yang lain, atau berimprovisasi, tapi sebelum itu, yang utama adalah hidup. Lain dapat menyusul.

Insting Naruto menggerakan tangan Naruto untuk mencengkram tombak lebih kuat lagi. Benar saja, getaran dari ujung tombak menjalar keseluruh badan tidak lama suara teriakan orang dari depan terdengar.

" AHHHHH" Teriakan mulai sahut-sahutan antara satu sama lain. Naruto mengerinyit dari balik pelindung wajahnya ketika cipratan darah mengenai wajah.

Suara tubrukan juga mulai terdengar. Entah suara logam dengan logam atau bahkan suara antara logam dengan daging. Semuanya tercampur satu; debu, suara, aroma, semuanya menjadi satu.

Naruto segera menghunus tombaknya kembali. Debu yang mulai menipis membantu Naruto untuk memanuver kuda lebih baik dibanding tadi ketika dia maju membabi buta, entah tombaknya kena teman ataupun lawan.

Seperti tirai teater yang dibuka, barulah terlihat sekeliling area. Tembok kastil telah runtuh di satu bagian, tapi lawan membanjiri lubang tersebut dengan pasukan mereka. Pasukan infantry Allium sendiri sudah memusatkan tenaga mereka pada bagian kastil yang tengah lubang. Berusaha menerobos gelombang demi gelombang pertahanan lawan.

Beberapa divisi kavaleri lain tengah berhadapan dengan kavaleri lawan atau hanya diam menunggu perintah dari Hashirama. Naruto sendiri baru menyadari bahwa kavaleri miliknya hanya mengikis bagian paling ujung barisan lawan.

Musuh menerbangkan ratusan panah yang diikuti berbagai macam sihir, tidak peduli terkena lawan atau teman. Beruntung Naruto dan pasukannya belum berhenti, membuat panah ataupun sihir dapat dihindari dengan sedikit manuver.

" Iruka, jaga bagian belakang! Kiba, bagian samping! Kita akan menusuk barisan lawan!" Naruto berteriak.

" Tuanku, sekedar mengingatkan. Pasukan kita hanya dua puluh orang saja." Naruto tidak menghiraukan Iruka. tangan kanannya yang tidak merasa didengarkan sendiri langsung menuju formasi yang diperintahkan.

Pasukan Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh memangkas jarak antara posisi pertama mereka dengan barisan lawan lebih cepat daripada burung yang terbang. Tombak panjang kebanggaan kavaleri sendiri terbukti ampuh dapat menembus tubuh lawan yang dilewati mereka dengan mudah. Tidak peduli zirah atau bukan.

" TUBRUKAN!" Naruto berteriak sebelum hantaman antara pasukan kudanya dan lawan terjadi. Membuat pasukan lawan paling depat terhempas jauh karena kuda atau tertusuk tombak.

**BRUAK**

Naruto segera melepaskan tombak yang tertancap di tubuh lawan dan menggantinya dengan pedang. Menyabet bak orang gila ke kiri dan ke kanan tidak peduli masih hidup atau tidak. Tubrukan pasukan Naruto terbukti ampuh karena dapat menembus lawan yang tidak menyadari mereka, hingga masuk ke tengah barisan lawan.

" Lindungi tuan Naruto!" Iruka berteriak yang diikuti anggota kavaleri lainnya dalam membuat lingkaran dengan Naruto.

Melihat pasukan Naruto yang telah berada di tengah barisan lawan membuat pasukan infantry Allium menjadi lebih beringas dalam melawan, tidak ingin pasukan kavaleri mencuri semua cahaya dalam pertempuran.

Pasukan Naruto yang berada di tengah menjadi sasaran pemanah lawan. Beruntung pasukan Naruto memiliki perisai untuk melindungi mereka, walaupun panah yang terkena perisai dapat menggetarkan mereka hingga ke hati paling dalam.

" Bukankah ini seperti saat di Hammerfell?" Kiba bersuara saat tengah menyabet. Matanya melirik kearah Shino yang berlindung di perisai sebelum kemudian menghujam pedang.

" Hammerfell?, lebih mirip saat di, ARRGH!"

" SHINO JATUH!, yep tepat seperti saat Hammerfell" Kiba tertawa sembari turun dari kuda, anggota yang lain mengikuti.

Kini yang berada pada tengah lingkaran adalah Shino. Beberapa anggota lama tertawa, sedangkan yang baru hanya berfokus dengan lawan didepan, tidak ingin lebih buruk dari Shino yang menggeliat-liat di tanah karena sakit.

" Shino, apa yang aku bilang tentang berbicara saat pertempuran?" Iruka bertanya kepada Shino tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

" Tapi-tapi, Kiba…"

" Tidak ada tapi, nikmati rasa sakitmu" Kiba tertawa lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Mengayunkan pedang yang di tangan membabi buta dan lebih bersemangat.

" Dan kiba, hukuman menantimu." Kiba berteriak kesal. Mengayunkan pedang lebih kuat hingga-hingga saat terkena lawan membuat lawan terhempas jauh seolah di tabrak kuda.

Naruto dan yang lain mulai kewalahan, musuh serasa tidak habis. Bersyukur melihat infantry teman mulai mendekati mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Mata Naruto memicing kearah lubang yang berada dikastil, oh Tuhan! Masih jauh. Pertempuran jelas terlalu indah untuk berakhir pada hari pertama. Angan-angan yang tidak akan pernah tercapai. Walaupun dengan bantuan sihir milik keluarga Gremory.

Letih mulai terlihat pada wajah penuh darah pasukan Naruto. Ayunan mereka melemah, gerakan mereka melambat, minus kiba yang masih mengayun seperti hewan liar, seolah tidak ada hari esok. Shino sendiri masih menggeliat di tanah seolah menggaruk gatal.

" Tuan Naruto!" Seseorang yang Naruto tebak sebagai pemimpin divisi infantry mendekat.

Tanda bahwa pasukan lawan telah dipukul mundur hingga kebelakang Naruto, membuat kelegaan tercipta. Bahkan beberapa anggota Naruto langsung terduduk di tanah.

" Bantuan Anda sangat dihargai" Pemimpin infantry tersebut mengangguk mendapat pujian dari Naruto yang penuh dengan darah. Pedang dan zirahnya kini memiliki warna yang sama.

" Kami akan mundur, satu anggota kami terluka."

" Satu? Hanya satu" Naruto mengangguk, menunjukan Shino yang tengah diganggu oleh Kiba.

Pemimpin Infantry itu takjub. Dia segera memberi hormat sebelum kembali berlari kearah depan dimana pasukannya terus memukul mundur lawan.

Matahari mulai berwarna kekuningan, tanda sore telah tiba dan sebentar lagi pasukan akan dipanggil balik. Naruto mendengus mencium bau darah yang ada dimana-mana, Iruka yang tengah merawat Shino, Kiba yang terus menerus mengejek Shino, dan beberapa anggota baru sedang muntah.

Napas Naruto tidak beraturan. Dia kelelahan dan haus, dia butuh alkoholnya segera. Dia tidak sabar untuk kembali pada kemah. Setelah Iruka memberitahukan bahwa Shino telah dirawat barulah Naruto menyerukan pasukan kavaleri putih untuk balik. Baru mereka setengah jalan, terompet demi terompet sahut-sahutan tanda pasukan harus kembali ke markas.

Pasukan Naruto disambut oleh Hashirama dengan senyum, tidak ada ucapan yang keluar sama sekali. Hanya anggukan antara Naruto dan Hashirama.

Naruto segera meneguk satu botol alkohol seolah itu air putih. Tangannya belum berhenti gemetar, walaupun jantungnya mulai kembali normal. Setelah melepas segala macam peralatan barulah terasa rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh entah karena kelelahan atau lecet.

" Bagaimana Shino?" Tanya Naruto saat mendekati tenda tempat Shino yang tengah dirawat Iruka.

Kiba yang menjaga tenda terkekeh pelan. " Seperti saat Hammerfell tuanku. Kita berada di tengah lawan, Shino terkena panah, Iruka yang merawat. Minus pasukan kita yang terbunuh, kali ini tidak ada. Mereka anak-anak yang beruntung."

" Kau tahu beberapa dari mereka lebih tua dari kita kan?" Kiba mengangguk. Dia tetap tidak peduli, baginya pengalaman dan masa berada pada divisi adalah yang terpenting.

" Apa Iruka sudah memberi hukuman?" Kiba menggeleng, seketika pucat mengingat dia akan mendapat hukuman.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. " Katakan pada Iruka hukumanmu adalah membersihkan semua kuda kita. Ingat Kiba, jangan ada kotoran apalagi darah yang tersisa."

Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba yang lemas sebelum masuk kedalam tenda. Hidung Naruto meronta-ronta begitu masuk. Bau amis darah terasa begitu pekat di dalam ruang tertutup, bercampur dengan hanya-dewa-yang-tahu-obat apa yang Iruka tengah racik.

" Tuan…"

" Istirahat, bagaimana lenganmu Shino?"

" Buruk, aku penasaran kenapa Iruka yang menjadi suster?." Iruka hanya menggeleng. Dia menekan luka Shino menggunakan kain yang telah dicampur obat tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Membuat Shino meronta-ronta kesakitan.

" sekedar mengingatkan, suster kita Shizune kabur setelah kalian melecehkannya saat mabuk" Iruka menekan luka Shino lebih keras lagi.

Shino terkekeh kecil walaupun kesakitan. " Ah! Masa yang indah" Iruka menekan lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

" ARGHH…, Iruka!" Iruka tersenyum. Naruto menggeleng kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

" Dan Shino, jangan bahas masalah Shizune di depan Iruka. Mungkin kau lupa bahwa tahun lalu Shizune menikahi Iruka." Naruto tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Shino dengan wajah bodohnya.

" Oh…, ehem Iruka. temanku. ARGHHH!"

" OH TUHAN! IRUKA!"

" JARIKU TIDAK TERKILIR. SUMPAH!"

" ARGHHH! KUMOHON! JARI TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MEMUTAR KEARAH SA-"

" ARGHHHHH!"

* * *

yeay! Ga pernah nyangka klo tulisan saya bakal diterima baik, terutama mengingat saya penulis baru. Jadi senang, hehe.

Awalnya ingin banget motong chapter ini biar ada cliffhanger, tapi takut sama reader sekali. Ntar saya diapa-apain lagi klo ngasih cliffhanger.

Pertama-tama maaf ya klo chapter ini tidak seru atau adegan perangnya di luar ekspektasi, soalnya ini pertama kali saya buat nulis adegan perang. sulit suer, tanda saya kurang pengalaman. maunya sih klo ada perang atau apa skip aja, tapi dimana serunya gitu, dimana tegangnya. ga tambah jago ntar sayanya, hehe.

Saya senang banget dapat usulan soal kerajan. Banyak banget dan saya usahain untuk masukin semua, tidak terkecuali semoga saja. Oh ya jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi masukan lainnya ya, mungkin anggota kavaleri Naruto. soalnya ada 20 dan baru beberapa yang ada nama, sulit. Jadi kurang lebih masukan dari kalian semua sangatlah berharga untuk saya menulis.

* * *

Balasan Review (Semacam itu):

1\. King arthur dari britania raya? **Ya dan tidak, runyam seperti hati saya.**

2\. Bagus, alur nya gk terlalu cepat. Juga gk lambat.

Penulisan paragraf nya aja yang menurut ku kurang.  
Kalau ini berlanjut bakalan jadi cerita bagus. Bertema kerajaan.  
Memang cukup sulit untuk tema seperti ini.  
Tetap semangat bro.

**yep susah, untuk paragraf akan saya tingkatkan sebisa mungkin!**

3\. wahh.. akhirnya satu fic berkualitas dengan tema anti mainstream, thanks author, semangat !** Wah senang banget loh dibilang fic berkualitas, suer dah!**

4\. Masih blom ngerti

**Semoga ngerti**

5\. Keren thor, upnya taun depan ok XD

**Nah yang kek gini nih, godaan berat**

6\. untuk awalan sih bagus dan pairingnya juga menurutku cocok...

**Yeay, soal pairing soalnya pake hati pas milih, tapi bohong. Author suka rambut merah, hehe**

7\. Hehe ini alur ceritanya agak beda thor menarik tolong update konsisten dan trus berkarya#smngat ffn 2019

**Kurang tahu soal tag ini, tapi #smngat ffn 2019!, ga janji ya update konsisten, soalnya kuliah T_T**

8\. Tema nya bukan sihir ya? **Hmmm, sihir ada sih, tapi bukan inti cerita. Ga tau deh ARC depan.**

9\. Sepayah-payahnya paijo, ternyata naruto yang ini lebih payah.. Kira2 hal apa yang mungkin bisa bikin dia bangkit?

**Tau nih Naruto payah. Mungkin bakal ada suatu event yang bisa mengguncang Naruto biar bangkit kembali**

Sekian Jawaban review kali ini, maaf klo ga saya jawab yang lain. Jangan berarti ga ngereview pas chapter ini! atau depan! atau yang selanjutnya! awas aja!

* * *

Data singkat!

Naruto Namikaze

Umur: 23 Tahun

Kerajaan Allium

Kepala bangsawan Namikaze

Pemimpin divisi kavaleri putih

Kesukaan: Alkohol & Rias

Status: Tunangan ( Runyam)

* * *

Kerajaan Allium

Raja: Arthur Knightport

Tengah berperang dengan kerajaan Valon

* * *

Sudahkah saya bilang bahwa Fic ini dewasa? Jadi bakal ada lemon atau bahkan gore. Juga beberapa karakter akan mati disana dan disini.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fallen Knight**

**Masing-masing tokoh milik pencipta mereka**

**M**

**Adventure**

**Naruto X Rias**

**Warning: Typo, AU, OOC, OC, ETC**

* * *

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang kesatria. Perang telah melukai dia lebih dalam dari yang dikira. Meneror setiap malam dengan mimpi buruk dan satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu adalah dengan mabuk. Kini apa yang terjadi ketika seorang teman lama mengetuk pintu rumah?, membawa surat yang dituliskan oleh rajanya, apa dia bisa menjawabnya?, mengalahkan mimpi terburuk yang kini akan terulang lagi atau akankah dia tenggelam bersama mimpi buruk?.

* * *

Sehitam arang pembakaran, seperti malam tanpa bintang, hanya hitam. Gelap tanpa ada cahaya sama sekali. Naruto sadar, dia dapat bergerak, dapat melangkah. Entah itu maju atau mundur. Tenggorokan Naruto terbakar, sakit, perih, menghanguskan suara.

Seberapa besar usaha Naruto bersuara, nihil.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan disini?**" Suara menggema entah dari mana. Naruto mencari-cari asal suara yang terpantul, seperti orang gila, menoleh kanan dan kiri.

Naruto coba mengatur napas, tempo mengikuti ketukan jari-jemarinya. Dia mencoba tenang, memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengannya, yang paling logis.

Mati. Pemikiran yang paling masuk akal, yang paling menakutkan. Dia ingin mati, juga tidak ingin mati. Dia takut.

" **Kau tidak mati. Jadi kenapa kau ada disini?, apa yang kau lakukan?**" suara itu seolah membaca pikiran Naruto.

Dihadapan Naruto muncul pria. Berambut kuning, pantulannya. Dengan warna mata berwarna ungu yang mencoba membaca wajah terkejut Naruto. " **Ah…, kau tidak dapat berbicara**".

Wajahnya berubah. Rambut kuning rontok berganti merah, ungu pucat menjadi hijau emerald. Senyum diwajah merekah ketika melihat wajah pucat pasi Naruto.

" **Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini, ruang kosong.**" Suara bariton berubah menjadi feminim. Naruto melongo, dia tidak tahu respon apa yang dapat dia berikan.

Lagi-lagi sosok itu berubah. Acak, berulang kali secara cepat, mencari wajah yang terbaik. " Kembalilah, kau masih memiliki hidup panjang. Ketika kau telah Bahagia barulah kembali ke ruang ini, lalu bercerita. Ceritakan hidupmu, tapi sebelum itu kau harus temukan suara."

" **Suara yang hilang.**" Sosok itu tersenyum dengan wajah raja Arthur.

" **Kau akan bercerita dan bercerita, lalu akan bertanya-tanya. Apakah kau layak? Apakah kau berhasil? Apakah kutukan keluarga telah kau patahkan**"

" Tapi sebelum itu, kau akan tersiksa. Tersiksa dan tersiksa, hingga kau lupa hitungan."

" **Nikmati hidupmu Namikaze, dan…**"

" **Semoga beruntung**".

* * *

[15 November]

Naruto bangun. Berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, dadanya sesak. Serasa dipukul berulang kali oleh baja besar. Sakit, kebingungan, semua melanda Naruto. Bau gosong masuk kedalam hidung paling dalam. Kulitnya panas, seolah kena air mendidih.

" Tuan Naruto! Syukurlah". Iruka berlutut. Wajahnya hitam, bercampur merah pekat yang memenuhi wajah.

Apa yang terjadi?, Kenapa dia disini?, Dimana yang lain?. Pikiran Naruto melayang-layang disekitar, mencoba ingat apa yang terjadi. Sekeras apapun dia ingat, tidak ada. Dia tidak ingat. Hanya patroli malam seperti biasa, mengitari kemah bersama pasukannya. Kiba seperti biasa berbicara dengan lantang, saling adu mulut dengan Shino yang pendiam. Iruka hanya tersenyum sambil membalas perkataan Kiba atau menjawab pertanyaan yang lain. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Ledakan.

Naruto tersadar. Ledakan besar diantara mereka, diantara pasukannya. Membuat kekacauan, membuat kuda menjadi liar karena takut. Ledakan yang menghempaskan dia jauh entah kemana.

Tulang Naruto sakit. Seolah remuk ditumbuk logam, " Bagaimana kondisi pasukan?"

Iruka membantu Naruto duduk. " Buruk tuanku, sangat. Sangat. Buruk…"

" Dua orang mati karena ledakan, tiga dibunuh lawan." Naruto menatap bingung.

Iruka tersenyum. " Kita disergap tuanku. Yagura yang memimpin. Karena seperti yang tuan lihat saat ini…, saya tidak fit untuk memimpin"

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada wajah Iruka dengan bingung. Lalu beralih pada badan Iruka, melihat panah yang tertancap di perut. Wajah Naruto horror melihatnya, dia gelagapan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Iruka yang melihat tingkah Naruto tersenyum simpul, memegang kepala pemimpinnya.

" Tenanglah tuanku, ini tidak seberapa. Aw, walaupun, jujur saja bergerak akan cukup sulit." Iruka menghela napas. Menahan rasa sakit yang ada.

" Shizune akan membunuhku" Dia terkekeh. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang diderita saat ini dari Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto masih kepada busur yang tertancap di tubuh Iruka. Dia khawatir akan keselamatan Iruka, takut pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu akan pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto seperti yang lainnya. Walaupun Naruto sendiri tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat semua akan pergi, perang atau penyakit, tidak ada beda.

" Ta-tapi, aku tidak yakin…"

Iruka kembali tersenyum. " Pergi Naruto, tugasmu sebagai pemimpin harus dilaksanakan."

Suara Naruto serak, lehernya serasa sakit. " Aku tidak yakin…, aku tidak seperti dulu"

" Aku tidak akan membuat perubahan bila datang saat ini…"

" Aku—kami yakin, kau adalah Naruto, pahlawan dari Allium. Pemimpin dari pasukan kavaleri putih, teman kami, pemimpin kami semua" Anak buah Naruto meringis setelah berbicara panjang lebar.

Naruto ragu. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Iruka seorang diri, terutama dengan cuaca dingin seperti saat ini dan busur yang menembusnya. Iruka tersenyum, mendorong Naruto untuk bangun. Pandangan Naruto masih nanar kearahnya, masih bingung, masih khawatir.

Anggukan Iruka seolah menjadi penanda buat Naruto, dia segera berlari kearah yang ditunjukan. Dalam hati dia berdoa Iruka akan bertahan hingga mereka kembali di kemah, berharap yang terburuk tidak akan terjadi kepada pasukannya. Berharap semua ini mimpi.

Baru Naruto sadari dia dalam gua yang dalam, cukup dalam hingga tidak terlihat pintu keluarnya. Cahaya bantu Naruto sendiri hanyalah api yang menari di obor, rembesan sinar bulan dari langit-langit gua. Lorong gua tidak terlalu lebar, tidak juga terlalu sempit.

Dari kejauhan suara mulai terdengar, memantul hingga ke Naruto. Makin dekat makin jelas terdengar, suara teriakan. Bercampur antara yang Naruto kenal dan tidak. Makin dekat, makin terdengar dentingan logam antara yang satu dan lain. Berdenting keras bagai instrument musik, diiringi teriakan di setiap sela.

" BERTAHAN!" Suara pasukan Naruto, Yagura memimpin pertempuran menggantikan Naruto dan Iruka. dengan tombak panjangnya dia menari, memutar-mutar , mengenai lawan yang mengelilingi.

Kiba, seperti Kiba biasanya. Berteriak bagai hewan, menyerang membabi buta. Melayangkan pedang sembarangan hingga hampir menyabet tubuh Shino. Kiba tertawa keras sebelum di pukul oleh Shino sebagai pembelaan. Kiba, dia ingin protes dan membalas, tapi diurungkan ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari gua. Senyum seringai kiba muncul, lebar, selebar serigala.

Mata yang lain mengikuti Kiba, menemukan Naruto di pintu masuk gua. Senyum merekah satu persatu, semangat mereka mulai kembali. Serangan mereka yang surut menjadi liar. Seolah mereka terkena sihir, mereka kembali semangat. Teriakan membelah udara dingin dikeluarkan sebesar mungkin.

Naruto berlari kencang menghantam badannya kelawan, membuat yang ditabrak terguling ketanah. Dia mengambil pedang milik lawan dan segera menghunuskannya ke badan lawan yang masih terbaring ditanah.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika tombak melayang melewatinya, membunyikan suara membelah udara sebelum disusul suara teriakan orang dari belakang. Baru Naruto sadari ada lawan dibelakangnya, dia mengangguk berterima kasih kepada Yagura yang kemudian dibalas anggukan lainnya.

Naruto menebas, menusuk, menebas, membunuh lawan satu demi satu. Begitu juga dengan pasukan Naruto yang lain, mereka bermandikan darah. Tumpukan tubuh lawan yang berada pada tanah begitu banyak hingga-hingga menyulitkan mereka untuk melangkah. Tanah bermandikan darah, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia lupa hitungan berapa banyak yang telah dia bunuh malam ini.

" Mundur" Perintah Naruto pelan yang di jawab anggukan. Mereka tidak perlu diberitahu untuk mundur kemana, seolah mereka sudah sehati, seolah mereka sudah satu pikiran. Perlahan mereka mundur kearah gua, melindungi bagian pintu masuk. Setidaknya dengan begini mereka tidak harus melindungi bagian belakang.

Lawan yang berlari tidak kunjung habis, seolah mereka adalah seluruh battalion lawan, seolah mereka adalah pasukan lain—Mata Naruto menajam kearah seragam lawan. Mereka tidak memakai lambang Valon, tidak. Mereka memakai sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan, lambang dari kerajaan Breton.

" Apa yang Breton lakukan jauh disini?" Kiba yang disamping Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

" Siapa yang peduli, mereka akan tetap mati melawan kita." Shino mendecih mendengar perkataan Kiba. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang selalu semangat, Shino sudah kewalahan. Napasnya kembang-kempis dari tadi, mungkin dia akan mengurangi asupan rokoknya.

Lawan yang mendekat kearah Yagura segera terlempar dan mendarat pada pedang salah satu pasukan kavaleri, wajahnya kaget. " Maafkan aku, entah karena lawan atau dingin yang membuatku tidak dapat membunuhnya sendiri."

" Musim dingin mulai dekat, apa yang kau harapkan?"

" Yang jelas bukan seperti ini"

Lawan yang keluar dari bayang pohon makin banyak, mereka lebih lengkap dari sebelumnya. Pakaian mereka adalah zirah berlapis, kesatria. Peralatan mereka mengkilat dibawah sinar bulan. Wajah mereka sembunyi dibalik helm pelindung.

Shino tertawa dibalik napasnya yang pendek, dia tidak kuat lagi. Melawan infantry tidak kunjung habis sudah menghanguskan panjang umur lebih dari tiga tahun. Mungkin ini waktu untuk mati. Beberapa pasukan kavaleri yang lain seperti Shino, beberapa bahkan terduduk. Beberapa seperti Yagura dan Kiba, tetap berdiri dan siap untuk melawan. Mata mereka tidak bergetar sedikitpun, mereka yakin mereka dapat melawan.

" Bersiaplah…" Semuanya mengikuti perintah Naruto. Mengangkat senjata mereka setinggi dada, dengan posisi yang seringkali mereka lakukan saat latihan dulu.

" AAAHHHH!"

Kiba mengedip, sepersekian detik kemudian sihir es merambat dengan cepat dari kiri. Membuat dinding tebal yang memisahkan Naruto dan lawan. Tidak lama, suara derap kuda dan teriakan mulai mengisi hutan. Ledakan demi ledakan sahut menyahut, terror terjadi, dibalik dinding yang memisahkan antara Naruto dan lawan. Tubuh berterbangan, beberapa bahkan hingga terlempar ke arah Naruto.

Bagian tengah dinding es kemudian mencair membentuk pintu, cukup besar untuk di lalui kuda. Tobirama diikuti beberapa pasukan masuk. Zirah mereka berdenting dengan setiap langkah kuda yang mendekat pasukan Naruto.

" Tuan Naruto, maafkan keterlambatan kami dalam menjawab panggilan bantuan Anda." Tobirama turun dari kuda dan mendekati Naruto yang kelelahan. Pandangan Naruto terlempar ke pasukannya, tidak yakin siapa dari mereka yang memberi sinyal meminta tolong.

" Aku yakin ini malam yang berat untuk Anda, terutama dengan pasukan Breton…" Pandangan Tobirama dilempar kearah belakang. Dinding es meleleh dengan satu ucapan dari Tobirama, menunjukan pasukan berkuda juga infantry yang tengah membunuh beberapa pasukan lawan yang masih tersisa.

" Bagaimanapun juga, kalian bebas untuk beristirahat di kastil."

" kastil?" Naruto membuka suara.

" Haven, malam ini telah direbut oleh Hashirama."

* * *

[20 November]

Dalam perang tidak ada kemenangan. Dalam perang tidak ada pahlawan atau penjahat. Dalam perang tidak ada perseorangan yang heroik. Hanya orang-orang yang mencoba bertahan hidup untuk hari esok, dan seterusnya hingga kemudian ajal menjemput.

Kuda Naruto berpacu cepat menyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah hutan. Wajahnya dingin diterpa udara pembuka musim dingin, walaupun dia telah mengenakan kain tambahan demi melindungi wajah.

Dari derap kuda terdengar suara Kiba yang mengeluh terus menerus, mengganggu Shino yang berada di samping, atau sekedar memberi wajah tolol kepada Yagura.

Untuk Naruto. Dia tidak memperdulikan bahwa pasukannya tidak diberi istirahat, dia tidak memperdulikan Iruka yang tetap tinggal di kastil Haven karena luka, atau karena harus berkuda saat udara tengah dingin seperti saat ini. untuk Naruto yang terpenting saat ini untuk sampai secepat mungkin pada kota Sirius.

Kota Sirius yang menjadi salah satu kunci kemenangan melawan kerajaan Valon kini menjadi bencana. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh pasukan yang berada disana dikabarkan telah kalah. Naruto, dia tidak peduli dengan kekalahan itu, yang dia peduli adalah Rias berada pada pasukan itu, bersama kakaknya, Sirzach.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mereka bisa dikalahkan, lima ribu pasukan Allium kalah begitu saja bukan hal yang mudah untuk diterima mentah-mentah.

Kini Naruto berlomba dengan waktu, lebih cepat mereka tiba di Sirus lebih baik. Bahkan pasukan kavaleri putih sudah meninggalkan kastil Haven dari tiga hari yang lalu. Berkuda bagai orang gila dengan sela istirahat tidak lebih dari empat jam sebelum kembali melanjutkannya. Karenanya perjalanan Haven-Sirius yang enam hari kini terpotong setengah.

" Tuan Naruto…" Shino melajukan kudanya untuk berada disamping Naruto.

" Kita telah sampai di Sirius."

Kuda mereka dipelankan. Dari jauh bau amis darah tercium, gagak sahut menyahut tengah menyanyi. Kala pasukan mereka melewati jajaran pohon terlihat hamparan rumput luas. Diatasnya menjadi tempat peristirahatan pasukan Allium. Sejauh mata memandang dapat terlihat mayat, tenda yang terbakar, dan suara orang meraung kesakitan.

Salju mulai turun dari langit. Napas Naruto sesak melihat keadaan di depan, dia berharap tunangannya tidak ada di tumpukan mayat.

Yagura bergumam pelan, " Selamat datang pada Sirius".

* * *

YAY selesai! Dengan ini kita memasuki ARC 1. Jadi yang kemarin-kemarin apa? anggap aja prolog, hehehe.

Jujur author agak kewalahan karena tugas kuliah dan semacamnya, hingga untuk menyempatkan diri buat menulis cuman dikit. jadinya chapter ini juga cuman 2k, bisa nambah jadi 3k, tapi takut kena WB.

kurang lebih cuman itu sih.

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya!

* * *

Balasan Review (Semacam itu):

1\. Gelar tikar sambil ngopi ah...

-Hayu ngopi

2\. Semangat sesekali thor, udah update lagi.

Tambah menarik sih.  
Kalau bisa di perjelas thor armad musuh misal berapa ribu, terus disini tempat perang naruto dimana, kenapa prajurit naruto sangat sedikit?  
All over sih di tunggu kelanjutan nya.

Untuk sekedar saran, ada "anime" judul nya "Grancrest senki"  
Disana ada contoh kalau kavaleri itu punya kelemahan lawan infantry yang pake tombak. Dan yang sebagai nya.

-Iya nih, berhubung waktu itu dapat ide aja, pas liat word wah udah 3k aja. untuk penjelasan pasukan dan sebagainya akan author usahain lagi, dan untuk usulan anime makasih ya. bakal author nonton dalam waktu dekat, suer!

3\. Yeeeyy ada lemon :v

-Yeayy

4\. Kapan naruto mati? Ush, jahat kali, suatu saat nanti.

dan makasih untuk yang udah Review tapi ga sempat author balas ya, terutama yang dah nulis panjang-panjang. I lup yu, makasih juga untuk usulannya tentang anggota Naruto.

* * *

Data singkat!

Kavaleri Putih

Pasukan berkuda yang turun temurun dikepalai oleh keluarga Namikaze. Menjadi pasukan yang disegani dengan jumlah 100 orang sebelum kemudian dibubarkan oleh Naruto dikarenakan usainya perang sipil. Berbeda dari kebanyakan pasukan dikarenakan pasukan kavaleri putih terdiri turun temurun dari anggota. Kavaleri putih aktif dalam pertempuran skala besar, pengintaian, dan pengumpulan informasi lawan yang mengharuskan mereka bekerja sama dengan intelijen kerajaan.

1\. Namikaze Naruto

2\. Umino Iruka

3\. Aburame Shino

4\. Karatachi Yagura

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

* * *

TUNGGU YA NEXT CHAP NYA!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fallen Knight**

**Masing-masing tokoh milik pencipta mereka**

**M**

**Adventure, Humour(?), Romance**

**Naruto X Rias**

**Warning: Typo, AU, OOC, OC, ETC**

* * *

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang kesatria. Perang telah melukai dia lebih dalam dari yang dikira. Meneror setiap malam dengan mimpi buruk dan satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu adalah dengan mabuk. Kini apa yang terjadi ketika seorang teman lama mengetuk pintu rumah?, membawa surat yang dituliskan oleh rajanya, apa dia bisa menjawabnya?, mengalahkan mimpi terburuk yang kini akan terulang lagi atau akankah dia tenggelam bersama mimpi buruk?.

* * *

ARC: Rivalitas darah! Akatsuki?!

Chapter 4: Pertemuan

* * *

Mata Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap saat cahaya merayap masuk pada kamar dan mengenai mata. Kepala Naruto sakit, berhubung semalam dia baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama teman-teman di kedai minum. Setelah terduduk barulah dia sadari bau menggoda hidung mengudara pada ruangan, ditambah suara dari luar kamar tidur yang menandakan istrinya tengah memasak.

Pria berambut kuning itu sempuyungan keluar kamar, jari-jemari merayap pada dinding kayu sebagai menyangga badan. Di dapur terlihat rambut merah panjang yang tengah memasak sambil bergumam ria belum menyadari Naruto yang kini duduk pada kursi di ruang makan.

" Itu yang kau dapati karena minum bersama kakak" Naruto membalas suara feminim barusan dengan erangan sakit.

Dia tidak mungkin menolak ajakan kakak iparnya kemarin, atau kemarinnya, atau kemarinnya lagi. Dia juga tidak bisa kabur untuk kembali lebih dahulu, terberkatilah Grayfia yang datang disetiap malam untuk menarik kakak Rias, meninggalkan kepala keluarga dari tiga orang untuk pulang dan merebahkan badan pada kasur.

Rias memberikan Naruto segelas air yang segera Naruto habiskan. Kepala Naruto sakit, sangat, sangat sakit. Istri Naruto hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah suaminya yang tengah menjambak rambut kuning terang sambil membenturkan kepala dengan pelan pada meja makan.

Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari buah hati yang sedari tadi tidak dia lihat. " Sedang kerumah teman." Rias memotong Naruto yang baru saja ingin membuka suara.

" Aku rinduuuuu~" Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan membanting kepala sekali lagi pada meja, berharap rasa sakit yang menusuk di otak segera menghilang.

Rias duduk dihadapan Naruto setelah mengambil masakan yang telah dia siapkan. " Makanlah…" Ucapan Rias hanya dijawab oleh wajah cemberut suaminya. Tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa menikahi pria seperti ini, mungkin juga karena dia tahu Naruto seperti ini maka dia menikahinya.

Rias Gremory…, Rias Namikaze menghela napas melihat cemberut Naruto yang tidak kunjung hilang. Dari seberang meja Rias mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Kristal safir bertemu dengan emerald, " sebentar lagi dia bakal pulang kok, yang utama kau harus menyelamatkanku dulu…"

" Apa?" Rias kembali pada postur duduknya yang pertama, meninggalkan pertanyaan Naruto menggantung pada ruang makan.

Perkataan Rias membuat kepala Naruto makin berdenyut sakit. Saking sakitnya hingga dia melompat berdiri dari kursi, sakit yang membuatnya berteriak dan berguling pada lantai ruangan. Pandangan Naruto kemudian bertemu kembali dengan Rias yang mendekatinya.

Dengan setiap ucapan Rias yang halus, kepala Naruto serasa ingin meledak. "… Yang utama kau harus menemukan jasadku dahulu…"

" **ARRGH…!**"

" Naruto!"

" Oi!"

Yagura memegang Naruto kuat. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarkan tuannya yang dilanda mimpi buruk, mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya dalam seminggu mereka berada di kota Sirius Naruto terkena panik dalam mimpi.

Mata biru Naruto bergetar. Tidak lama barulah dia tersadar bahwa semua hanya mimpi. " Terima kasih Yagura." Tangan kanan pengganti Iruka hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali duduk didepan jendela yang menghadap kebelakang penginapan tempat mereka menetap.

" Ada kabar dari Kiba dan yang lain?" Yagura menggeleng. Seminggu mereka tiba pada Sirius tanpa tujuan jelas membuat apapun yang tugas mereka terhambat, ditambah kini dia dan Naruto harus terjebak di penginapan saat badai salju terjadi sedangkan yang lain berada diluar sana mengumpulkan informasi.

Naruto berdiri disamping Yagura sambil memegang gelas berisi cokelat hangat membuat Yagura mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran dengan pilihan minum tuannya kali ini. " Percayalah, aku sedang tidak ingin minum alkohol setelah mimpi barusan." Naruto menjawab pandangan Yagura.

" Mimpi yang sama?"

" Hu-uh, mimpi tua yang sama" Katanya sembari menuju lemari untuk mengenakan jubah putih dengan lambang keluarga Naruto tersembunyi didalam. Anak buahnya hanya melirik dari ekor mata tentang apa yang tengah tuannya lakukan.

" Titip roti isi saat balik Tuanku"

" Baik" Suara Naruto menggantung di ruangan setelah pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Yagura sendiri di kamar.

Menatap jendela bosan sebelum akhirnya berdiri karena suntuk, Yagura bergumam pada diri sendiri. " Bodo amatlah dengan bulan November" sebelum celana yang dia kenakan jatuh pada lantai.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan pemuda bermata violet itu hingga-hingga dia mematung. Di luar, Kiba yang membuka pintu ikut mematung melihat 'burung' salah satu pasukan kavaleri sedang keluar sangkar.

" Silahkan bermain…" Kata Kiba malu-malu yang kemudian diakhiri dengan pintu tertutup membuat Yagura tersadar dengan wajah merah padam.

" oi…, Oi…, OI…, KIBAAA!"

* * *

_Terkutuklah dingin november_. Naruto mengumpat dan mengumpat selama diperjalanan, jalan kota Sirius sepi walaupun matahari menunjukan hari masih sangat siang, tapi kembali lagi siapa yang ingin menyiksa diri pada udara dingin seperti saat ini.

Berkali-kali tangan pemimpin kavaleri putih memperbaiki penutup wajahnya yang berantakan karena terpaan angin kencang. Mata Naruto lalu memicing membaca plakat kayu terpasang pada depan bangunan setinggi dua lantai seperti tempat dia menginap.

' _Canis Majoris_'

Naruto tidak membuang waktu banyak untuk mendorong pintu bangunan tersebut. Udara hangat perapian, bau makanan, juga sapaan selamat datang lah yang menjemput Naruto begitu dia masuk. Senyum ramah pelayan yang berada di belakang meja bar diarahkan kepada Naruto walaupun ruangan tengah ramai.

Tidak melihat tempat kosong, Naruto duduk pada kursi di depan meja bar. Penjaga bar segera memberikan Naruto minuman beralkohol yang membuat Naruto mengerinyit mencium baunya. Tidak seperti yang Naruto bayangkan, bahwa tempat ini akan ramai walaupun cuaca tengah minus, ataukah karena cuaca yang tengah minus membuat orang-orang berlari pada tempat yang hangat? Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu menahu seraya meminum minuman yang diberikan barusan.

" Sulit untuk percaya…" Ucapan orang disamping Naruto terputus-putus antara napas dan suara. "… Beberapa hari yang lalu kita siap menyerah pada…," Lagi-lagi, cerita yang sudah terlalu sering Naruto dengar pada penduduk Sirius tanpa ada kemajuan informasi.

Ucapan lawan bicara orang tersebut yang membangunkan perhatian Naruto. " Semuanya berkat penyihir mata samsara, Rinne…" Orang tersebut berhenti berbicara ketika ujung ekornya mendapati Naruto yang tengah duduk diujung mendengarkan.

" Oi!, kau bukan seperti orang sini" Naruto diam tidak menjawab. " Oi! Kau!" pemuda berambut kuning yang dituju hanya berkutat pada minuman yang dia pegang membuat orang yang bertanya geram dengan sikap Naruto.

_Sial_, bukan karena Naruto tidak ingin menjawab atau apa, hanya saja minuman yang sedari tadi dia teguk nyatanya cukup kuat untuk membuat Naruto mulai pusing. Pemilik suara yang sedari tadi tidak diperhatikan Naruto akhirnya merasa cukup dengan sikap tersebut.

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika tangan gempal memukul bar dari belakang. Tebakan Naruto pria yang tidak dia hiraukan, benar saja. Naruto tersenyum, pipinya merona akibat dari alkohol. " Heyyy~"

" Kau menguping kan!" Pria botak itu menatap kristal safir tajam seolah siap membunuh. Naruto sendiri kesulitan untuk tidak menjatuhkan kepalanya yang terasa makin berat.

Tanpa ada tanda terdahulu Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dan memegang pipi pria tersebut dan mendekatkan bibirnya sembari berkata, " Riaas~"

**BUAGH**

Alih-alih mencium daging, yang Naruto cium adalah lantai kayu dengan gaya tidak etis. Pandangan Naruto makin buram dengan setiap langkah kaki milik yang memukulnya barusan. Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri walaupun kesulitan untuk berdiri. Pemilik mata safir kembali tersenyum melihat yang memukulnya makin dekat, tidak memperdulikan darah yang mulai mengucur entah karena kena pukul atau karena menghantam lantai, mungkin keduanya.

Naruto mengayunkan tangan dengan kuat, tapi ditepis oleh si botak dengan gampang membuat Naruto terhuyung pada meja bar. _Ah sialan_, pemuda berambut kuning tidak peduli lagi—bukan karena kesakitan, melainkan karena rasa pusing yang menjadi-jadi.

Melihat gelas kayu miliknya tadi dengan cepat Naruto memutar badan dengan maksud menghantamkan gelas tersebut pada kepada botak lawannya, tapi suara yang dia inginkan ataupun hantaman yang dia inginkan tidak kunjung datang.

Naruto membuka matanya pelan, antara dia mabuk atau apa, tapi semuanya berhenti bergerak. Semuanya, dia, si botak, penjaga bar, orang-orang yang menyoraki, semuanya diam. Bahkan alkohol dari gelas melayang di udara.

_Ini aneh_, bagaimanapun juga semua hal berhenti bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilihat setiap hari.

Pintu lalu dibuka oleh seseorang dengan jubah hitam kotor karena salju. Langkahnya pelan melewati orang-orang yang beku(?), sosok dengan mata beriak itu berhenti didepan Naruto yang tengah berhenti juga dengan pose tidak etis.

Senyumnya terbuka saat melihat Naruto masih dapat sadarkan diri. Jantung Naruto sendiri berdegup kencang ketika melihat orang dihadapannya, makin dekat makin menakutkan. Tidak, bukan karena dia monster, atau jelek, tapi karena orang tersebut seolah ada belahan dari dirinya. Semua fitur wajah yang sama, minus mata dan rambut hitam legam saat dia membuka penutup kepalanya.

" Ini canggung ya kan?, hehe…" pemilik mata beriak itu duduk pada kursi yang baru saja dia ambil dan tempatkan tepat didepan Naruto. " Ah kutukan dewa mana yang membuat darah Namikaze menjadi seperti mu?" Pria itu menjambak rambutnya pelan ingin terlihat frustasi, senyum di wajahnya tidak juga kunjung hilang.

Dia meminum alkohol yang mengudara seolah alkohol itu berada pada gelas. " Kau adalah rivalku…, kurasa?" dia memegang dagu bingung. " Ku pikir begitu, rivalitas antar keluarga, darah lebih cocok. Kakek buyut kita adalah rival jadi kita ditakdirkan untuk berkelahi."

" Tapi tenanglah, aku tidak akan melawan mu saat ini. Ew, mahluk lemah tanpa kekuatan. Buyut mu pasti tengah berguling di kuburnya saat ini." Lagi-lagi dia mengakhiri kalimat dengan senyum. " Kau membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melawanku, jadi kupikir kau membutuhkan sedikit motivasi. Lihat lapangan depan Sirius?" Tangannya menunjuk keluar, Naruto tahu pasti kini. Alasan kenapa pasukan Allium tiba-tiba kalah, kenapa mayat Rias beruntungnya tidak pernah ditemukan.

"… Kurasa kau sudah mengerti saat ini. Kekasihmu bersamaku, tenang-tenang, aku tidak menyukai wanita…, tunggu dulu…, a-aku juga tidak menyukai pria! Ya! Yang aku mau pertempuran abad ini! aku i-ingin itu. Bodo amat lah!" dia gelagapan sendiri. Kursi yang dia pakai untuk duduk diberikan kepada pria botak lawan Naruto. Mengarahkannya supaya pria botak itu akan menghantam Naruto keras pada kepala.

Dia kemudian keluar dari bangunan sembari berteriak. " AKU MENMA!"

_Ah, sialan_

**BRUUAKK**

Lalu hitam.

* * *

" Jadi katakan pada pelayan ini yang masih tidak dapat mengerti cerita tuan…" Ucapan Yagura terpotong Kiba yang tertawa di ujung ruangan membuat perempatan di jidat Yagura. "…, _caster_ dengan sihir waktu?" Naruto mengangguk sedangkan Kiba kali ini tertawa lepas.

" Oh! Tuanku, seandainya saja tuan…"

" KIBA!"

" Melihat Yagura…"

" OI!

" Bermain-ma-umpph!" Yagura melompat dengan cepat dari ujung ruangan ke ujung ruangan membuat yang di ruangan kaget bahwa manusia bisa secepat itu.

Yagura tersenyum sembari membawa Kiba yang berada di kunciannya keluar dari kamar. Tidak lama terdengar suara teriakan Kiba yang terpantul-pantul pada lorong.

" **TIDAAAAAK…**"

Yagura masuk kamar minus Kiba seolah tidak ada ada apa-apa yang terjadi. " Jadi kembali lagi, _caster_ waktu?" Naruto mengangguk.

Seisi ruangan menjadi diam, tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. _Caster_ atau pengguna sihir elemental saja sudah susah untuk dilawan, seperti Tobirama, kini mereka berhadapan dengan orang gila yang dapat menghentikan waktu. Tidak heran pasukan Allium dikalahkan tanpa berita apapun.

Dalam pikiran Naruto bercampur segala macam pemikiran. Rias yang diculik, pengendali waktu, rival, dan semacamnya bercampur. Uluran tangan Shino yang memecahkan kesunyian, " Ada apa?" Naruto membuka suara perihal Shino mengangkat tangan.

" Dengan segala hormat tuanku, kita tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang _caster_ dengan kuda, yang kita butuhkan adalah api melawan api" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar usulan Shino. " Yang kita butuhkan adalah seorang _caster _lainnya, beberapa bahkan. Mantan pasukan kavalari adalah _caster_…"

" Tidak…" Yagura bergidik mengingat orang-orang yang Shino usulkan. Tidak hanya Yagura, beberapa yang lainnya juga sama, jatuh pada kondisi panik hingga-hingga memeluk diri sendiri mengingat _caster_ kavaleri putih, terutama satu orang.

" Kita membutuhkan Haku, juga Yahiko…"

" Tidak! Tidak!" Suara Kiba dari luar mendengar kedua nama barusan.

Naruto menghela napas, " aku mengerti…, terutama Yagura dan Haku…" Yagura yang panik memandang Naruto dengan pandangan ' jangan ingatkan aku'. " Bagaimanapun juga kita membutuhkan mereka…, bah apa yang terburuk bisa terjadi?"

" Apa itu sarkasme?" Yagura bertanya dengan nada yang gemetar. " Apa tuan ingin kami salah masuk luba…"

" Itu kenapa kau lebih cocok bermain bersama tan…" Lagi-lagi Yagura segera berlari kearah Kiba yang baru masuk kamar dan menendangnya hingga Kiba terlempar keluar dan disusul Yagura. Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah yang menjadi dorongan kelakuan mereka, dia membutuhkan Iruka.

Naruto memberikan perintah kepada Shino. " Berikan perintah untuk _caster_ kavaleri putih yang berada di sekitar kita, Haku dan Yahiko adalah harus." Kiba menundukan kepala memberi hormat sebelum keluar kamar.

Ini akan menjadi minggu yang panjang.

Sangat panjang.

* * *

Hae~ Ga kerasa sekarang sudah november aja, udah no nut bla bla bla. Maaf ya lama ga update atau mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat atau mungkin kurang jelas. bila ada yang dirasa kurang pas boleh di Review atau juga PM.

Usulan nama masih ditunggu ya~

SELAMAT MENUNGGU KEMBALI!

**DONT FORGET 2 REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fallen Knight**

**Masing-masing tokoh milik pencipta mereka**

**M**

**Adventure, Humour(?), Romance**

**Naruto X Rias**

**Warning: Typo, AU, OOC, OC, ETC**

* * *

Summary: Naruto adalah seorang kesatria. Perang telah melukai dia lebih dalam dari yang dikira. Meneror setiap malam dengan mimpi buruk dan satu-satunya cara yang dia tahu untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu adalah dengan mabuk. Kini apa yang terjadi ketika seorang teman lama mengetuk pintu rumah?, membawa surat yang dituliskan oleh rajanya, apa dia bisa menjawabnya?, mengalahkan mimpi terburuk yang kini akan terulang lagi atau akankah dia tenggelam bersama mimpi buruk?.

* * *

ARC: Rivalitas darah! Akatsuki?!

Chapter 5: Eksperimen

Lagi-lagi badai salju, tapi apa yang mereka harapkan pada akhir tahun. Naruto dan lima orang dalam ruangan saling tatap, mengitari meja bundar yang disediakan penginapan. Di atas meja; map jalan Sirius, map selokan, dan berbagai macam map lain yang telah dikumpulkan pasukan Naruto, dan juga surat dari beberapa orang, raja Arthur adalah salah satu yang mengirimkan Naruto surat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Masih sulit melupakan senyum yang terukir saat dia membaca surat dari sang raja. '_ Teruntuk pelayan yang setia, membaca surat darimu beberapa hari yang lalu tentang seorang caster waktu membuat hati ini risau terhadap keselamatanmu, walaupun tidak mengejutkan sama sekali tentang adanya caster dengan kemampuan seperti itu walaupun mereka adalah sangat jarang, hanya ada beberapa nama bahkan, dan nama Menma ada pada daftar buronan kerajaan kita. Dengan pertimbangan matang yang telah didiskusikan kami setuju untuk mengirimkan dua orang caster kerajaan. Mereka akan datang tidak lama setelah surat ini tiba. Juga, tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan keadaan perang saat ini mengingat kita masih dalam posisi lebih baik dalam perang, yang utama kau harus menyelamatkan tunanganmu_'.

Tidak lama setelah Yahiko, Itachi beserta satu orang lagi datang. menguatkan pasukan kavaleri putih untuk melawan seseorang yang bahkan entah dimana keberadaannya.

Satu hal yang diucap Itachi saat dia datang barulah membuat Naruto tersadar, ' _dimana pasukan Valon pada kota ini?_'. Berminggu-minggu mereka di kota, baru mereka sadar. Tidak ada pasukan Valon sama sekali. Antara Valon telah menyerah untuk melindungi kota Sirius yang dimana itu mustahil atau ada hal lain.

" Biar aku simpulkan keadaan kita saat ini. Pada kota yang terlantarkan, informasi terhadap lawan benar-benar tidak ada." Naruto mengangguk pelan menjawab Itachi yang kini menghela napas. Dia butuh pengingat kenapa Naruto yang sering linglung menjadi pemimpin, bukan Itachi tidak setuju hanya kurang tepat saja.

" Kiba!, Shino!" Dua orang yang berada diluar ruangan langsung masuk mendengar nama mereka dipanggil oleh ' gagak' Allium. Tidak ada tanda kekonyolan mereka semenjak dia datang, sejarah mereka dengan _caster_ kerajaan sebagai bentuk pelatihan kedisiplinan dulu, mengingat saja sudah membuat keduanya bergidik ngeri. " Kumpulkan informasi yang tertera, segera. Valon bila perlu."

Mengikuti kedua orang itu pergi Yagura angkat bicara. " Apa benar kita buta seluruhnya?, karena seingat saya, pasukan Anda melakukan riset terhadap banyak jenis kekuatan _caster._ Tentu saja kekuatan dengan skala sebesar ini tidak terlewatkan oleh kalian, terutama orang disamping Anda." Mata Yagura menatap orang bertopeng disebelah Itachi dengan tajam. Semenjak Itachi datang dengan sosok bertopeng datar, Yagura tidak henti-henti menaruh curiga. Bukan karena tidak percaya, lebih kepada aura aneh yang mengitari orang tersebut.

" Katakan Naruto, kau tidak ingin memberikan Yagura padaku?" Naruto menyengir menanggapi pertanyaan Itachi.

" Tuan terlalu menyanjung saya." Yagura membalas.

" Oh benarkah?"

" Saya bukan apa-apa dibanding pasukan tuan" Senyum tipis diberikan Yagura kepada Itachi.

" Tidak banyak yang tahu perihal kerja pasukanku, bahkan dia" Itachi menunjuk Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu pembahasan mereka.

" Katakanlah, terkadang gagak berbisik pada kuda" Keduanya saling tatap dengan senyum dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan suasana. Itachi dan Yagura, mereka punya sejarah yang panjang, bahkan sebelum Yagura ataupun Itachi menjabati posisi mereka kini.

Ruangan diam untuk beberapa saat tanpa ada yang mau membuka suara sama sekali, hingga akhirnya Itachi mengeluarkan kertas bertuliskan 'rahasia' dengan tinta merah. " Silahkan dibaca…", Kertas 'rahasia' diberikan kepada Naruto yang membaca sekilas sebelum diberi kepada orang disamping.

" Menurut tesis kami, _caster_ waktu tidaklah sekuat yang kita kira. Benar dia dapat menghentikan waktu, tapi tidak akan berpengaruh pada beberapa orang". Mata Itachi melirik Naruto yang tengah menunjuk diri sendiri kebingungan. "… lebih tepat, mereka dengan darah sihir, walaupun seperti yang kita tahu Naruto tidak dapat menggunakan sihir." Lanjutnya.

" Tetap saja ini tidak akan membantu kita melawan _caster _tersebut bila tidak dapat bergerak." Yagura saling tatap dengan Itachi.

Kali ini pria berambut jingga yang membuka suara melihat kedua pembicara di ruangan tidak akan berhenti saling singgung. " Diamlah Yagura, baca dulu" Yahiko memberikan Yagura kertas tersebut yang ditanggapi decihan kesal.

" Terima kasih Yahiko, seperti yang ada di kertas. _Caster _waktu memiliki beberapa Batasan, dia bukan dewa. Seperti kebanyakan _caster_, Batasan utamanya adalah _mana_."

" Dan mungkin kau lupa, dia memiliki _mana_ yang cukup untuk menghabisi pasukan kita" Yagura lagi-lagi membuka mulut membuat perempatan di dahi Itachi.

Saling serang verbal pun terjadi antara Itachi dan pasukan kavaleri berwajah imut seperti bayi, tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengalah entah dia benar ataupun salah, tidak memperdulikan penghuni seisi ruangan yang mulai jenuh. Hingga Yahiko berbisik kepada Naruto, " Tuan, bila Anda bersedia". Menjulurkan tangan mengarah pada pintu yang diangguk Naruto sebelum mengikuti Yahiko keluar ruangan.

Yahiko memijit dahi begitu keluar, menawarkan Naruto alkohol yang ditolak secara halus. Pemimpin keluarga Namikaze langsung membuka mulut untuk bertanya tidak lama setelah anak buah berambut jingganya meneguk alkohol. " Ada apa?" Suara Naruto pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat lorong penginapan seolah dia baru saja berteriak.

" Tuan tentu saja tidak berpikir untuk melawan _caster_, Menma. Hanya dengan pedang kan?" Yahiko bertanya dengan mata yang berharap dia salah kearah Naruto.

Naruto menyengir lebar, " Tentu saja!, bukankah itu kenapa kau, Haku, Itachi, dan entah siapa namanya berada disini sekarang?". Mendengar pernyataan atau pertanyaan Naruto membuat Yahiko menepuk jidat.

" Maksud saya, Anda sendiri. Anda juga akan menggunakan sihir kan?". Naruto menatap Yahiko dengan tidak percaya, seolah apa yang baru saja anak buahnya katakan itu semacam candaan belaka.

" Sihir?, Aku?, Yahiko kau pasti bercanda. Mungkin Konan memukul mu terlalu keras belakangan, ya mungkin yang terakhir." Yahiko tidak dapat membantah yang terakhir. Istrinya memiliki emosi tidak terkontrol belakangan, hanya dewa yang tahu mengapa.

" Sejak kapan aku adalah seorang _caster_. Tahu kan aku sedari dulu selalu menggunakan pedang."

_Caster _berambut jingga memijit hidung frustasi, beberapa menit terlewat barulah dia membuka mulut. " Aku bisa memancing sihir yang berada di tubuh Anda keluar...". Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis penasaran menunggu lanjutan Yahiko. " Secara teori, seseorang dianggap _caster_ atau bukan adalah pas lahir, saat uskup melihat bayi memiliki aliran sihir atau tidak. Faktor paling besar yang mempengaruhi orang memiliki aliran sihir adalah…"

" …Darah keluarga" Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat Yahiko yang kini menyeringai.

Yagura yang keluar diikuti Itachi bergabung dalam pembahasan Yahiko dan Naruto. " Mendiang tuan Minato adalah seorang _caster_, tidak melupakan mendiang nyonya Kushina".

" Keluarga Namikaze dari dulu dikenal sebagai salah satu _caster _terbaik walaupun belakangan beberapa kepala keluarga lebih condong pada kavaleri dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya." Yahiko melengkapkan.

Itachi yang memperhatikan kini membuka mulut dengan wajah datar. " Ada teori, juga kasus. Tentang sihir yang tenggelam pada tubuh bayi saat lahir entah karena apa, semacam kesalahan. Cara mengatasinya adalah tubuh anak tersebut dipaparkan pada sihir yang kuat, cukup kuat untuk membangunkan sihir yang tertidur."

" Teori ini…, apa pernah dilakukan?"

" Kau gila?!, aku bukan pembun…" Yahiko menutup mulut cepat.

" Aku yakin kau akan mengatakan pembunuh." Naruto dengan wajah _sweetdrop_. Dia tidak yakin, terlalu cantik untuk terjadi. " Apa taruhannya?"

Bertiga saling pandang, tidak tahu siapa yang akan membuka mulut. Hingga suara Yagura yang keluar, " Anda bisa menggunakan sihir, besar kemungkinan menjadi ' kilat kuning'…"

"…Aku ikut!" Naruto memotong Yagura. Godaan menjadi 'kilat kuning' seperti ayahnya adalah godaan besar bagi Naruto, atau siapapun. Bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang tidak ingin dapat menggunakan sihir. Dengan sihir tidak ada yang tidak mampu.

" Bila gagal…, mungkin tuan akan kehilangan tangan, mungkin juga kaki, atau mata. Terburuknya…, tuan mati? Tidak terlalu buruk kurasa." Yagura melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong membuat Naruto membulatkan mata.

" Tu-tunggu dulu, teori ini terbukti kan?" Naruto menggoyangkan kerah baju gugup.

" Kita masih menunggu validasi" Giliran Itachi yang menjawab.

Lalu Yagura " Juga kelinci percobaan"

" Setelah di pi-pikir-pikir, a-aku mengganti pikiranku" Naruto makin gugup.

Ketiga orang didepan Naruto saling pandang kembali, senyum( seringai) jahat tergurat pada wajah masing-masing.

_Apa yang bisa_ terjadi?

* * *

" Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Suara dari pemimpin kavaleri putih tersebut membelah kesunyian ditengah hutan, jauh dari kota Sirius.

Ditengah badai salju yang telah mereda tidak seperti sebelumnya, keempat orang itu siap melakukan eksperimen—tiga orang yang siap mungkin, minus Naruto yang masih gugup. Rasa gugup yang pantas, bagaimanapun juga sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi kelinci percobaan dari teori yang bahkan landasannya masih berupa angan-angan manis.

Yahiko mencoba meyakinkan Naruto yang masih gugup, mungkin juga meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini akan berhasil. Dia tidak ingin di cap sebagai pemutus keluarga Namikaze dengan cara membunuh kepala keluarga terakhir dalam eksperimen gagal. Itu tidak akan baik untuk dia, atau semua yang terlibat.

" Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati. Yahiko yang akan mengeluarkan sihir Naruto, aku akan menjadi cadangan saat kondisi 'kurang baik, juga Haku yang telah bergabung dengan kita akan membuat sihir pelindung di sekitar. Berjaga-jaga bila ada orang tidak dikenal datang menganggu." Haku dan Yahiko mengangguk mendengar Yagura yang mengulang bagian mereka masing-masing.

Haku, sosok bertopeng ( yang dipaksa Yagura untuk memakainya) mengucapkan semoga berhasil sebelum menghilang menjadi kabut. Beruntung dia datang tidak lama setelah pembahasan mereka di penginapan, sebagai orang yang akan melindungi mereka dari luar menggunakan ilusinya.

" Kalian siap?" Yagura berteriak dari arah belakang, tidak ingin terkena kekuatan dari Yahiko. Naruto hanya menelan ludah yang entah kenapa kini begitu sulit dia lakukan, sedangkan Yahiko hanya tersenyum tipis.

" K-kau akan menggunakan sihir air kan?" Naruto bertanya, mempersiapkan diri ketika melihat Yahiko mulai melangkah mundur.

" Lebih baik" Ucap Yahiko diikuti sebelah mata kanan kini berubah warna menjadi ungu dan beriak. Naruto yang melihat perubahan mata anak buahnya tersentak kaget mengingat Yahiko memiliki kesamaan dengan Menma.

" Tu-tunggu…" Ucapan Naruto tidak digubris Yahiko yang balas menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Lalu berbisik, " **Chibaku tensei**".

* * *

Hanya ada gelap. Lalu sakit, sesuatu yang mengoyak lapisan kulit hingga daging. Merobek serat otot tanpa belas kasih, rasa sakit yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh nalar Naruto. Seolah tubuhnya dikoyak hewan, seolah tubuhnya terkena tebasan senjata tertajam, seolah…, ini adalah neraka.

Naruto ingin berteriak, dia ingin memekikan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dia jumpai sebelumnya, sayang suaranya tidak pernah keluar. Seolah dia hidup, tapi mati. Tidak ada yang dapat dia gerakan, selain merasakan rasa sakit. Menghujam mental, juga fisik tanpa ampun.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Berkah yang dia miliki satu-satunya, pernapasan hilang direnggut bersamaan dengan suara kencang yang membuat telinga Naruto berdarah. Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar mencoba mencari secercah oksigen, tapi naas tidak ada.

Hingga, cahaya putih kecil seperti lubang pada tembok besar tercipta dihadapan Naruto. Dari lubang tersebut keluar kabut(?) berwarna ungu, membawa kembali oksigen yang dengan rakus Naruto hirup.

Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya menghilang, atau mungkin karena dia mulai terbiasa. Apapun itu, Naruto dapat kembali mengontrol tubuh. Perlahan dia melangkah kearah cahaya seolah dia adalah ngengat.

_Mendekatlah..._

_Datanglah..._

Bisik-bisik menggema pada ruang sekitar Naruto, menarik dia mendekati cahaya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti seolah menabrak dinding kasat mata, sesuatu yang memisahkan dia dan candu didepan.

Tangan Naruto merayapi benda kasat mata tersebut hingga suara dari belakang menyadarkan. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan beberapa saat yang lalu? Atau…, kau sudah mendapatkan suara kembali?" Entitas tidak terlihat itu mendekat dengan cepat. Menjepit tubuh Naruto pada benda dibelakang.

Dari mahluk kasat mata perlahan berubah, menjadi Naruto. " Tidak kau belum mendapatkannya…" Seringai muncul pada wajahnya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang saat tangan yang menggenggam lehernya makin erat. Menghentikan jalur pertukaran oksigen dan karbondioksida.

" Katakan apa…" Kembaran Naruto melirih menatap Naruto yang makin lama kulitnya berubah kemerahan karena darah dalam tubuh. " … Yang kau inginkan dengan datang kembali?"

" Ke-Kekh…" Kepala entitas tersebut miring saat mendengar Naruto yang terputus-putus.

Dia tersenyum. Perlahan garis berwarna merah menghiasi wajahnya(senjutsu Hashirama), dengan garis-garis yang tergambar, cengkraman pada leher Naruto makin kuat. Bahkan hingga membuat Naruto merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi kepalanya akan terlepas dari badan hanya dari cekikan.

Merasa bahwa dia akan mati, tubuh Naruto bergerak tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Menendang orang yang mencekik dengan tendangan aneh. Dimana tubuh manusia seharusnya tidak dapat menekuk seperti barusan.

" ahh…, kau dapat bergerak juga" Mahluk yang berjarak cukup jauh dari Naruto setelah terkena tendangan tadi makin terlihat menakutkan di mata Naruto. Ada aura yang tidak mengenakan terlihat jelas disekitar tubuhnya.

Mahluk tersebut hilang dari pandangan Naruto, sepersekian detik kemudian muncul dengan tangan yang siap menghantam Naruto tepat pada wajah.

" **CUKUP!**"

Pukulan yang Naruto nanti tidak kunjung datang. Perlahan dia membuka mata untuk mendapati entitas lain, menahan pukulan kembaran Naruto yang kini wajahnya terlihat begitu marah dengan orang yang baru saja menangkap tangannya.

" Kau! Kau sialan!" Teriakan kembaran Naruto diiringi oleh ledakan sihir yang membuat Naruto dan entitas beraura putih terhempas jauh. " KITA LIHAT SIAPA YANG TERKUAT!" Lanjut kembaran Naruto yang kini aura berwarna ungu makin berpijar-pijar.

" **kalau begitu maju, kita tahu tubuh tuan Naruto terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua!**" Aura yang berada disekitar entitas tersebut tidak kalah ganas. Keduanya saling tatap, sedetik kemudian hilang dari hadapan Naruto dan hanya menyisakan suara menggelegar disekitar yang saling sahut menyahut.

Naruto menelan ludah, tubuhnya masih gemetaran—juga menarik napas setelah tadi dicekik. Satu yang ada dalam pikirannya, _bagaimana caranya dia menghentikan kencing yang masih mengalir dari balik celana_.

* * *

Itachi menyisip kopi yang baru saja diantar ke kamarnya dengan wajah mengkerut. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Duduk pada kamar menatap kearah luar jendela dengan secangkir kopi di meja, bah! Dia bahkan tidak menyukai kopi.

" Yagura sialan…" Suara Itachi kecil, sebisa mungkin dia tidak menjatuhkan wajah datar kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha di depan umum.

Lirikan Itachi kembali pada luar jendela, kepada sosok yang menutupi diri dengan jubah dan topeng. Rekannya kalau kata Yagura, walaupun dia sendiri hingga sekarang tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut. Raja bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Yang Itachi tahu bahwa orang tersebut adalah salah satu utusan petinggi kerajaan, mereka dan intrik mereka.

Itachi menghela napas pendek, kenapa dia harus memantau mahluk bertopeng itu, alih alih bersama Naruto dan yang lain dalam eksperimen Yahiko. Dia bohong bila mengatakan tidak penasaran, tapi apa boleh buat.

Perhatian Itachi lalu beralih pada gagak yang tampak berusaha masuk dari celah jendela. Pada kaki gagak tersebut terikat kertas yang Itachi tahu jelas dari mana asalnya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ketua mereka.

Dengan setiap kata yang Itachi baca, begitu juga matanya membulat. Dalam batin dia menghujat kesialannya, juga Tuhan yang dia percaya—walaupun dia tidak percaya.

" TUAN!" Shino membanting pintu dengan wajah yang penuh akan peluh keringat. Dadanya kembang kempis dengan napas yang tidak beraturan keluar antar kata. " A-ada berita buruk!"

" Lebih buruk dari seribu pasukan Valon datang kesini?" Sejenak Shino tersentak mendengar perkataan Itachi.

" Jasad nona Rias telah ditemukan" Kalimat barusan seolah menghantam wajah Itachi.

Ekspresi datar Itachi seolah retak. Dia kebingungan antara mau meminum kopi atau ingin berdiri atau apapun yang akan dia lakukan. " o-oh, waw…, selamat..."

Cangkir di tangan gemetar pelan kemudian makin kencang hingga terdengar bunyi gemercik antara cangkir dan piring dibawah " Tunggu dulu, itu tidak sopan. Ah sialan…"

* * *

AN:

Yey, lebih cepat dari chapter sebelumnya saya rasa. Chapter ini bisa jadi yang terakhir untuk tahun 2019 atau mungkin masih bakal ada satu lagi, tapi ga bisa saya janji. Yang bisa saya yakini bahwa chapter depan bakal ada sedikit pertempuran _skirmish_ antara kavaleri putih yang dipimpin Itachi melawan seribu pasukan Valon, bakal ada yang mati dalam pertempurannya, Naruto bakal dapat kekuatan sihir yang tidak buat dia serta merta OP.

Ah ya beberapa karakter bila bukan semuanya, memiliki tujuan mereka masing-masing yang dimana tergantung sifat mereka yang sedikit(sangat) OOC. Bisa saja mereka mengkhianati Naruto, bisa jadi... bisa jadi.

Arc ini sendiri rencananya hanya akan sebentar sebelum Naruto dan pasukan kavalerinya kembali pada medan perang melawan Valon.

* * *

Sedikit tanya jawab yang tidak bisa saya balas:

Q:Naruto disini op thor?

A: Over power, sepertinya tidak. walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak bisa dikatakan lemah, dia salah satu yang berada diatas rata-rata, tapi di cerita ini ada orang-orang dengan kekuatan monster. entah dalam bidang strategi, senjata, atau mungkin sihir.

Q: Samsara itu rinnegan ya?, menma akatsuki dong? atau ngga, soalnya di tulisan arc akatsuki di sebutin, terus berkarya ya!

A: Iya! Samsara itu Rinnegan, Menma..., chapter depan akan terjawab (?)

* * *

SELAMAT MENUNGGU KEMBALI!

**DONT FORGET 2 REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE?**


End file.
